Phoenix Rising
by Julianna Calavicci
Summary: Inspired by "Phoenix" by cookiemonster01. Nariam, a Teranovian, finds that everything she ever believed in is a lie when she meets one of her gods - a Sasane who calls himself The Doctor. Has he been sent to save her from her terrible fate? No romance!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The following story is inspired by cookiemonster01's short story "Phoenix"

_Author's note: The following story is inspired by cookiemonster01's short story "Phoenix". If you have an interest, I definitely recommend reading it. Cookiemonster01 has given me permission to expand on her idea. And I promise to update this as regularly as possible. Please be patient, though, as I do have about a dozen other little projects going on at the same time plus life in general (eat, sleep, work, socialize, repeat)._

_And please don't hesitate to review. I know it sounds like a plea but reviews really do help me get the inspiration to continue writing._

_And now… _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**PHOENIX RISING**

**Chapter 1**

Nariam lowered herself carefully to the floor of the temple and bowed carefully before the altar of Ranna, a difficult task given her distended belly. A tear splashed softly on the smooth surface. She didn't know whom else to turn to. She knew that Makan would not protect her.

"Ranna Sasane," she prayed, maintaining her bent position despite the pressure on the child in her womb. "Freisanato. Ma sa freis po shada diha."

Hearing the sound of footsteps behind her, she stopped praying and slowly stood.

"Nariam," a male voice said from behind her. "What are you doing here? You should be preparing for the ceremony."

She turned to the man with a glare. "It's a barbaric custom, Latenis. Why should I be forced to remarry because my husband has gone to live with the Sasani?"

Latenis winced visibly at her words. "Please, Nariam! Such talk will bring Makan's wrath upon you! He will throw you to the Lensiati and you will die for your defiance against Makan's will! Is that truly what you want?"

The young woman looked at him firmly, taking a step towards him. "I want to be free and I want my child to be free as well. Being forced to marry against my will amounts to being bound into slavery!"

"I think that's a bit harsh, Nariam," Latenis contradicted. "You should be honored that Hillis wishes to marry you. You could have been expelled from the community, like all unwed mothers are."

"I am not an unwed mother!" Nariam told him vehemently. "This child is my husband's and will always be my husband's and I will not hand over all of Wesin's lands and goods to that… that… beast! He cares nothing for our people! He doesn't serve Ranna but rather the Lensiati. I might as well be marrying one of those animals, Ranna forbid!"

Latenis gave Nariam a sad look. "You still worship her? Even after she abandoned us?"

"Ranna has not abandoned us and she will not abandon me in my desperate hour. If anyone has abandoned us, it's Makan. He's turned us over to our enemies and has allowed them to replace his laws with theirs! It's disgusting!"

The male Teranovian shifted his feet nervously. "Why do you constantly defy Makan?" he whispered desperately. He took a step from her. "I'm sorry, Nariam. But your rebellious nature will be seen as rubbing off on me as well and I must think of my own first. You go ahead and destroy all that is yours and leave what is mine alone." With those words, he fled from the temple.

Nariam sighed sadly. Really, she couldn't blame Latenis for his fears. The Lensiati were indeed powerful. She herself, however, was not afraid. She knew of scriptures that were not allowed by the Lensiati, scriptures that told of the Sasani living amongst the Teranovians, imparting their wisdom to them, scriptures that her father, a noble priest of the Sasani, had hidden away. She couldn't, however, admit to herself that her own faith in the Sasani was starting to slip with every death raid the Lensiati made.

Turning towards the altar of Ranna once again, she bowed deeply. "Riconsi maha Ranna glens," she affirmed in the language of the ancient priests and priestesses.

As she spoke, however, the air whipped around her, taking her breath away for a moment and causing her robes to billow like a tarp being swept away by the wind. Nariam frowned slightly. Surely Bressin, goddess of the elements, couldn't be here! Her temple was in the open, not in the confines of rock and mortar. Even as she thought this, an odd sound came over the wind, a sound like nothing Nariam had heard before. It was like a great mechanical beast, roaring and thumping its way.

Braving the temptation to run from the temple, away from whatever was coming, Nariam looked towards Ranna for help… and beheld an apparition like that of a great column. The column was blue in color and rectangular. It flickered with a bright white light at the top of it and shimmered with greatness, appearing before her as if it had always been there. Only then did Nariam realize that the apparition wasn't a column at all but rather an odd sort of blue shed. As Nariam watched, a figure emerged from the shed, resplendent in a large brown coat over odd blue clothing.

The male figure stepped back at the sight of her, obviously stunned to see her there. "Hello," he greeted with a smile.

Nariam stared at him for a long moment before quickly getting on her knees and bowing deeply. "Ranna Sasane! Apales!"

"What?" the man questioned, seeing the woman get on her knees and bow before him. It didn't take long for him to realize what the woman must be thinking.

The Doctor shook his head, walking over to her. "No, no, no. Don't do that," he told her, reaching down to help her to her feet. He sighed slightly when she seemed intent on at least not raising her eyes to meet his.

"Ranna Sasane," she stated reverently. "Glensa saha bressins lu makani saha."

The Doctor frowned slightly. "Wait a minute," he stated, obviously thinking about the words she was saying. "Sounds familiar. Like… naw, can't be! You called me Sasane." He paused. "Or is it… Shansana. Time Lord." He stared at her in awe. "You speak Gallifreyan! Oh, it's altered, like Latin being diluted over the centuries into Italian but… it's still Gallifreyan. That's impossible!"

The woman stared at him, clearly confused by his words. "You speak my language, Ranna. Why would you lower yourself like that? I do not understand. Why do you not speak in the language of the Sasani? Sasani are so far above us…"

"You speak English!" the Doctor interrupted. "You speak both Gallifreyan and English!" He reached into his jacket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver before aiming it at the woman and pressing its button, causing her to step back in fear. "Well, you're human so that explains the English." He started pacing, shaking his head as Nariam's eyes followed him. "But how can you know Gallifreyan? Obviously a Time Lord visited you before, taught you Gallifreyan. But why speak both languages? I mean, okay, I speak both languages but I visit humans so often it just makes it easier. Unless there were Gallifreyans on this planet, which I know there couldn't possibly be any. Well, at least not any Time Lords. There might be some civilians around but that's highly unlikely."

Nariam covered her ears and lowered her head. "Please, Ranna! Your words ring in my ears but I do not understand them! Is this punishment for calling upon your aid?"

The Doctor looked at the woman with confusion before realizing what it was she was saying. "Sorry. Talk too much." He glanced at his surroundings, finally realizing where the TARDIS had materialized. "This looks like a temple of some sorts," he commented, walking about the large building. "Separate altars all around the room, very similar to one of the ancient Roman temples on Earth."

"You know of the Mother?" Nariam exclaimed in surprise before lowering her head again. "Of course, you know of the Mother. You are Ranna, great goddess of life taking a male form."

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed, turning towards her. He shook his head. "No, no, no. I'm no god. What is it with primitive cultures thinking I'm a god? I mean, Leela thought I was the 'Evil One' until I set her right and now you…" He froze, her words replaying in his mind. "Wait a minute. You're a Time Lord worshipper! You speak Gallifreyan only when you are in temple, don't you?" He ran his hand through his hair. "Aw, just perfect!" he stated sarcastically. "Absolutely brilliant! Which bloody idiot convinced you that he was a god?"

Nariam watched him for a long moment. "You are not a god, Ranna Sasane?"

The Doctor looked into her eyes deeply. "No. The Shansanii were not gods. Just a very powerful race. I am not Ranna, either."

The woman seemed to consider his words. "Are you Sasane?"

"Yes," the Time Lord answered after a moment. "I am a Time Lord. I am the Doctor."

Nariam shook her head. "That is a title given to learned Teranovians. If you are Sasane, surely you have a name befitting a god." She saw the Doctor starting to protest. "I know you have said that the Sasani are not gods. But if they are not, why do we worship them? One does not worship the lowly."

The Doctor groaned at her words. "Marvelous," he stated. "Circular logic. They're gods so we worship them and we worship them so they must be gods." He shook his head. "That kind of logic will keep you ignorant and in the proverbial Dark Ages for the rest of your people's existence." He gently took her arms. "Sometimes people are led to believe false things. The Time Lords were never gods. I'm a Time Lord myself. Don't you think I'd know if I were a god or not?"

"Time Lords?" Nariam questioned with a frown.

"The Shansanii," the Doctor translated into Gallifreyan.

Nariam couldn't help but smile at his words. "I suppose you would know, then, Sasane. Still… it doesn't feel right to call you by a name given to the lowly."

"Yes, well, I'd rather not walk around your village, town, city, or other communal form with your people falling to their knees the moment they hear my name in Gallifreyan, especially since you obviously use my language for worship only."

"You do not want to draw attention to yourself," Nariam concluded. "You wish to walk among your people as one of them. I understand, Sasane. I shall obey your command."

"Please, don't call me that. I'm just the Doctor."

"As you command," she replied. She started to bow but stopped when she noticed the frown on the Doctor's face. "Forgive me. I've worshipped the Sasani all my life and you come and tell me that this belief is a lie. It is difficult to accept your words as the truth, even if I do not see deceit in your eyes."

The Doctor gave her a gentle smile. "Believe me, I completely understand."

Nariam looked around the temple. "If the Sasani are not gods themselves, they must be emissaries of the gods and it must be that the gods sent a Sasane to me to help me in my plight."

The Doctor sighed in frustration. "I wasn't sent here by anyone. I just landed here by coincidence."

Nariam smiled up at him. "There are no coincidences, Doctor," she told him gently. "Everything in the land happens for a reason. And I am certain that the reason you are here is to finally save my people from the great burden Makan has imposed upon us."

"Makan," the Doctor repeated. "Let me guess. Your god of the law?"

Nariam nodded briefly as she guided him towards the entrance of the temple. "And of justice and war. Justice should be his focus but he has become distracted with war and with the blood that the Lensiati offer up to him. But surely you know of Makan, Doctor."

"Lensiati?" the Time Lord exclaimed, ignoring the supposition the young woman had made. "You have Lensiati here?"

"They rule the land now," the young woman told him. "They have ruled for twenty years. Makan struck my father down on the day of their coming. I was only a child then."

"I'm sorry," the Gallifreyan said gently. "Twenty years ago, you said?"

"Indeed," Nariam confirmed, leading him through the simple streets of the town where the Teranovians lived.

"So how long is a day here?" he said, looking around at the adobe buildings around him.

The woman smiled. "Thirty hours of the Mother. 584 days make up our year."

The Doctor ran the calculations through his head. "That's exactly a two to one ratio to Earth's year. So the Lensiati took over forty Earth years ago. How old are you… I'm sorry. I've been extremely rude. I forgot to ask your name."

She smiled widely at his words. "Nariam, Sa… Doctor," she corrected herself quickly, remembering his instructions. "I am twenty-three years old," she answered honestly. "Still very young."

"But… but that makes you forty-six Earth years old!" the Doctor stated incredulously, having finished his calculations. "Must say you're looking well for your age. And you claim you're still very young?"

She nodded. "My mother joined the Sasani through the natural ways of the land only last year. She was one hundred forty-eight years old."

The Doctor stopped walking abruptly, causing the young woman to follow his lead. "That's impossible," the Time Lord told her. "No human lives to three hundred Earth years old. At least, not naturally."

"The Sasani have been very kind to us," Nariam agreed, "giving us all that we need to live the long lives they have blessed us with."

"An extraordinarily long life," the Doctor amended her words, following her as she started to walk again. "Even after centuries of medical advances, human life expectancy never surpasses one hundred fifty years. You say it was a gift from the Sasani?"

"Indeed," the young woman replied. Her face grew somber. "And yet it is a gift that has turned into a curse for me."

The Doctor frowned at her words as they approached a particular door. "How so?"

Nariam blinked for a moment. "My husband Wesin has gone to spend blissful eternity with the Sasani. I am heavily with his child. One hundred eighty-seven days along," she told him with a gentle smile.

"So not long until you're carrying a little one around in your arms," the Time Lord surmised, remembering the gestation period for a typical human female and accounting for the difference between Earth days and Teranovian days. "You could probably have your baby within the next fifteen days."

"Indeed," Nariam agreed, running her hand over her rounded belly. "But, according to the laws, being without a living husband and being pregnant makes me an unwed mother, despite having been married at the time this child was conceived. By law, I must either marry again or be cast into the wilderness."

The Time Lord looked upon the young woman, stunned by her words. "That's barbaric! It's so barbaric it insults Barbarians… who, by the way, aren't a bad lot as long as you behave yourself around them." He raised an eyebrow in question. "I get the impression that there is a suitor you are not interested in."

She nodded slightly as she opened the door before them. "Hillis. He's very wealthy and would have no trouble supporting both me and my child for many years to come." She sighed gently. "But he supports the Lensiati and hides his actions under the word of law. Marrying him would mean that my late husband's wealth and my child become his. If he should decide to send me into the wilderness…"

"Wait a minute… just a minute…" the Doctor interrupted, raising his hands in the universal sign for a break or "time-out". "You make it sound like if you marry this fella, you and your child become his property."

"Of course, we do," Nariam told him, surprised by his words. "It is the way of the Sasani, the law of Makan. Women belong to their husbands or fathers. Unmarried women over the age of procreation and fatherless children are sent to the wilderness. Hopefully the great goddess Bressin, who makes the wind blow and the rains fall, will have mercy on those sent to her care."

The Doctor stared at her, plainly stunned by her words. "And you just accept this? You just… let yourselves be cast out like last week's rubbish?"

Nariam looked around quickly to see if anyone had noticed this strange emissary's outburst before quickly pulling him through the door and closing it.

"Please, you must be careful, Doctor! If we rebel against Makan's laws, the punishment is horrible! The council will throw you to the Lensiati if they hear you speak like this!"

"So the people answer to the council and the council answers to the Lensiati," the Doctor concluded. "And breaking any of the laws results in becoming guests of the Lensiati," he finished darkly.

"It is extremely effective," Nariam told him, her voice soft with regret. "No one breaks the law out of fear of the Lensiati. There are stories – terrible stories – about their retribution. And those of us who remember their coming fear the tortures they impose on those who defy them. Because of this, we have peace in our land."

"Do you, now," the Doctor stated with a glare. "You call casting innocent women and orphans into the wilderness peace?"

Nariam placed her hands on her hips. "You forget, Doctor, that I will soon be cast out into the wilderness myself as I refuse to marry someone who bows down to the Lensiati. I would rather I and my unborn child should die than live in that hell."

"I would rather that you neither died nor lived like someone's slave," the Doctor told her with gentle eyes. "This whole situation is wrong. Lensiati ruling over human beings who worship the Time Lords… How did this come about?" he mostly asked himself.

Nariam, nonetheless, heard his words. "I have sacred texts that tell of the old times, the times before the Lensiati came." She paused. "They're illegal for me to own. But I trust you won't turn me over to the council. I will bring them up for you to read while I prepare us a meal."

Before he could say anything in response, the young woman was already heading further into the home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_Freisanato. Ma sa freis po shada diha._ – Merciful one. Free me from this prison.

_Riconsi maha Ranna glens. _- Ranna accepts my recognition (of her). _Sort of the equivalent of saying "Amen"._

_Apales! _– Welcome!

_Glensa saha bressins lu makani saha._ – Your servant lives for your orders.


	2. Chapter 2

**PHOENIX RISING**

**Chapter 2**

_From the Book of Sasani - The Story of Ranna:_

_When the Teranovians were still young, a great goddess appeared from the ether in a gleaming chariot. "Behold!" she told the Teranovians, "I am Ranna! I shall provide you will long life and abundant fruits and meats. In this way, you shall know that I am your goddess and you shall worship me!" But the Teranovians did not believe and they attacked Ranna, stabbing her through her heart. But Ranna is a goddess and cannot be killed. Before their eyes, Ranna glowed brightly. And when she stood, she had changed her appearance but her words had not changed. Thus the Teranovians believed in Ranna and accepted her laws. Ranna then taught the Teranovians how to pray to her and how to build her great temples, sometimes appearing before the people in male form._

_Once Ranna's temple was completed, she looked upon the people and selected five males and five females. "Rejoice!" she told them. "You are the chosen ones, the templates for all your people. With you, I will unlock the secrets of immortality." The five men and five women followed Ranna into her temple and were not seen for one hundred days and nights. When the men and women returned from Ranna's temple, they told of how Ranna cared for them, how she removed part of them and replaced it with a magic serum which strengthened them. The five men and women told of the Sasani, the many gods of whom Ranna is one. And so the people built temples to the other gods, their names revealed in the language of the Sasani. _

_But Ranna became jealous of the other gods and imposed her wrath, taking many children of the Teranovians. "Remember, my people, that I am the one who provides you life! Your children will suit my purposes and will be returned only if you return to your goddess." So it was that the Teranovians realized that the Sasani were many but were also one and that Ranna ruled over all Sasani. And they prayed to Ranna, "We shall obey all your laws, Ranna Sasane, and we will worship you above all other gods." This appeased Ranna, who told her people, "In worshipping me, you worship the other gods." And so the children were returned after one hundred days and nights. Like the men and women who had been to Ranna's temple, they told of how Ranna had replaced a part of them with her magic serum._

_After two years and two seasons, Ranna had blessed the whole of the Teranovian people with long life and plentiful fruits and meats, just as she had promised. She then stood before the Teranovians. "My people, I shall no longer appear before you but I am always with you. Obey my laws and you shall have peace." She then returned to her chariot, which disappeared in a brilliant white light._

_For many years, the people feared that Ranna had not kept her word, that she had abandoned them. But Ranna's greatness continued to reveal itself. The people lived many years longer than they had before. Forty years of life became eighty years. Those eighty years of life became one hundred thirty years. The land became more bountiful than ever before. And there was peace when Ranna's laws were obeyed. And so the Teranovians at last believed without doubt that Ranna is the most high goddess among the Sasani. _

_So this account is written to show of Ranna's greatness and the greatness of all the Sasani, who should be worshipped with every breath taken into the body._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His thick-rimmed glasses perched on his nose, the Doctor read the story of Ranna as Nariam prepared drinks, insisting on tending to him as her guest. With every word that he read, and with the knowledge that the story itself was biased to teach the reader the righteousness of their gods, he was more convinced that the Sasani were in fact the Time Lords and that the goddess Ranna was one Time Lord in particular. The ancient texts that Nariam had provided the Doctor also included several journals and ship logs dating back thousands of years. From them and the sacred texts, the Doctor easily pieced together the history of the Teranovians.

Many small human colonies had developed throughout the galaxy after the Earth had first suffered from Sol's devastating flaring, the effect of which made the Earth uninhabitable for several centuries. Those of her children who had chosen to spend their exile aboard enormous sleeper ships had since reclaimed Earth. However, there were still many colonies that decided to continue their lives on the worlds they had claimed as their own.

Teranovo was one such planet. The settlers of the planet had a wide variety of Earth nationalities amongst them. The name they gave the planet itself was a slight mispronunciation of the French "Terra Nouveau", meaning New Earth. The planet wasn't exactly the most hospitable in the galaxy. It was still primitive in comparison, the wilderness still fairly untamed. There was a wide variety of animal life on the surface, some of them fierce predators that could tear the flesh off of their victims in less time than it took to peel a banana. Still, the humans that had made the planet their home made impressive progress. They had a democratic republican government established, had traded some with their neighboring worlds, and had even developed a culture different from anything on their mother planet. In the centuries away from Earth, the colony had devolved from a complex space-faring people into a simple culture of farmers, hunters, and gatherers, much like Medieval Europe.

The story of Ranna told the Doctor that a Time Lord came to Teranovo in her TARDIS and proceeded to use the Teranovians as guinea pigs in experiments. This resulted in their lifespan being increased three-fold, likely an attempt by her to find a way to expand her own lifetime beyond the thirteen lives provided to all Time Lords. Her insisting on being worshipped as a goddess by the people also told that this Time Lord loved power and used that power to control her human subjects. The story of her departure told him that Ranna, or rather the Rani as the Doctor surmised the Time Lord's true identity, found her experiments on the humans to be failures. No doubt while she was able to increase the lifespan of her subjects, she was unable to adapt it to Time Lord physiognomy. It was either that or the Time Lords had discovered her activities on Teranovo and had sent one of their own to stop her. The Doctor, however, felt that the former was true rather than the latter. Back in the days when the Time Lords were still around, they tended to favor him as their unwilling agent in those kinds of matters.

The last bit of the puzzle came from Nariam who, before she had gone off to procure drinks, told him about the invasion by the Lensiati twenty Teranovian years sgo, some seven hundred years after Ranna had "ascended to the stars". When the Lensiati invaded Teranovo, the humans had little chance of defending themselves. Those who were healthy enough to fight were given weapons to defend their people against the Lensiati and their death squads, who reveled in torturing those they captured, sometimes ramming thin rods through their nasal passages and slowly pulling their victim's brain out piece by piece, an agonizingly slow death. When the Lensiati defeated the Teranovians, the simple people were allowed to continue their lives, as they knew them, as long as Lensiati law was obeyed. Any disobedience to Lensiati law and the accused was instantly found guilty and cast out into the wilderness and very likely into the hands of the death squads, who roamed the wilderness in search of exiles. This, of course, was integrated into the worship of the Sasani. Many of Lensiati laws were now associated with Makan's will. Because there was so much death, few Teranovians now worshipped Ranna, the goddess of life, and Makan became the primary god of the Sasani.

All of this left the Doctor with a great big problem. The Teranovian culture had definitely been contaminated by the Rani's influence several centuries before. How was he supposed to convince these people that their centuries-long belief that the Time Lords were gods was entirely false? Should he even try to convince them? Even if he tried, they were still simple people and might just consider him to be an evil spirit, bent on breaking their faith in their gods. No, the contamination from the Rani was done and there was little he could do to repair it, not without spending several years here, something he didn't exactly see as a real option.

But, there was also the issue of the Teranovians being under the control of the Lensiati. If the Doctor just let the Lensiati continue to rule over the Teranovians, eventually they would become extinct due to the Lensiati's insatiable need to torture and kill. The Lensiati no doubt created the law that exiled unmarried young women, unwed mothers, and orphans, manipulating the Teranovian's faith to make the law seem as if it were required by their god of war. What the Doctor needed to do was find a way to convince the Teranovians that the Lensiati could be defeated, that they weren't on their planet as some curse from Makan.

As the Doctor thought on the problem, Nariam returned with the promised refreshments. He looked at Nariam ponderously while accepting a ceramic cup from her.

"You have been very silent, Doctor," the young woman commented as she found a seat across from him. "Have you been reflecting on the words of Ranna?"

"In a matter of speaking," the Time Lord replied before taking a sip of the drink in his hands. His eyes widened slightly. "This is very good," he commented.

Nariam smiled gently. "Prikarta root tea," she told him. "Very good for the heart. I have a cup every day to ensure my child will be healthy when it is born."

"Oh, believe me, it will be. I'll make sure of that," he promised. He went silent again, his attention focused on the books in front of him.

After a moment, Nariam spoke again. "Dinner is cooking now. It should be ready within ten minutes." Gaining no response, she started again with a different approach. "What do the words of Ranna tell you, Sasane?"

The Doctor gave her a pointed look. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

Nariam tucked her head slightly. "Sorry, Doctor. It's a difficult habit to break. But the question still stands. Do they tell you much?"

The Time Lord leaned back as he removed his glasses. "Actually, they tell me everything. About you, about your religious beliefs and how they came to be, about your ancestors... Your entire history is in these books, couched in stories, riddles, and very old ship logs."

The young woman frowned slightly at his words. "What ship logs?" she questioned.

"Recorded accounts of your ancestors' flight to this planet and the subsequent days afterwards. They seem to abruptly stop four months after they landed here."

"And that is bad?" Nariam asked, seeing the confusion on his face.

"Not necessarily," the Doctor told her. "Could be that whoever the captain was either decided to stop making log entries or he died. Or it could be as simple as the records were just lost. Happens all the time, especially after how long your people have been on this planet. It's just a bit of a mystery, that's all. Nothing really related to your current situation, I don't think."

"And you can interpret the words of Ranna and of our ancestors?"

He paused, considering whether or not to tell the young woman about what he'd discovered. Was it right to shatter everything she had ever believed in? "I can," he finally said. "But I'm not sure that you want to know what I've learned. It goes against everything you believe."

Nariam thought for a long moment before meeting the Doctor's eyes. "I have seen wonders today with your great temple appearing before me, Doctor. And I have already committed blasphemy by listening to your words and believing that you speak the truth about the Sasani not being gods. I doubt that Ranna herself will strike me down for listening to the words you say. If they are indeed in the sacred text, then they cannot be denied." She paused. "I dare not admit it in public but I have always wondered if the sacred texts have not been misinterpreted and manipulated since Ranna's departure."

The Doctor hesitated, wincing slightly. "Yes, well… that's the first thing." Seeing the questioning frown on Nariam's face, he clarified. "Ranna wasn't a god. She was a Time Lord, like me." He waited, wondering if he had already gone too far as he watched the stunned look on her face. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly. "The sacred texts tell you this?"

The Time Lord nodded. Standing, he went to Nariam's side and placed the book he had in his hand into her lap. "I knew the Rani," he told her, allowing her to look at the book as he spoke. "We went to school together. She was always so focused on science. And she used humans as test subjects for her experiments. In the case of your people, she'd used your ancestors in an attempt to extend her own life. She was always looking for something that would give her power. Even her name reflected that. It means 'queen' in an old Earth Indian dialect." He paused at his own words. "I mean Indian as in from the country of India, not a descendant of North American pre-Colonial natives."

"So, you are saying that Ranna used us and that our long lives are not gifts but rather byproducts of experiments she had performed on us," Nariam murmured in shock.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor told her gently.

She stared at the pages on her lap, her mind running through what the Doctor had told her, what she had been taught by her father the High Priest of Ranna, what she had witnessed throughout her life from the rise of the Lensiati as their de facto rulers to the fall of the worship of Ranna. She didn't know what to believe in anymore and yet there were still so many questions running through her mind, the first and foremost being why she believed this stranger from the blue box who claimed to have known Ranna and yet also claimed that neither he nor Ranna were gods.

Which begged the question: were all the Sasani false gods? Did Makan exist? Did Bressin? If not, what happened to those unfortunates who were expelled from the city to the care of Bressin? She had always been told that the outcasts were protected by Bressin, taken to a place where they could confess their sins against the gods and to atone for their crimes. Then, and only then, if they did not atone for their crimes, they were handed over to the Lensiati for punishment.

The Doctor watched Nariam for a long moment, wondering what was running through her mind at the moment. He could easily see disbelief, doubt, concern, horror, sadness, and disgust run through her features. No doubt she was trying desperately to cope with what had been revealed to her and what she believed. He wondered whether or not he might find himself out on the street in a moment, rubbing his nose against the painful impact of a door.

"What happens to the exiled?" she finally asked, wanting to hear the answer from this strange Doctor with so much knowledge that went against all she had believed.

"Various things, I imagine," he answered, tucking his hands into his trouser pockets. "Killed by the wildlife on this planet. Killed by the Lensiati after being picked up. There might still be some out there, living off whatever they can to survive."

Nariam swallowed tightly. "I suppose I shall find out soon enough."

The Doctor shook his head at her words. "There you go again, being all pessimistic. For having such an open mind, you really have a problem with hope, don't you?"

She smiled slightly. "I suppose it sounds that way. But the law is the law and I still haven't found a… a…"

"Loophole?" the Doctor suggested. "A legal way around the law?"

She nodded. "But there is no loophole. Either I marry before the end of this day or I will be exiled from the city with my unborn child."

The Time Lord took a deep breath, consideration on his face. "Well, can't have that. Can't have anymore innocent people sent into the wilderness against their will ever again, in fact." He looked up at her. "How far along is dinner?"

"Only a few more minutes until it is ready," Nariam told him, placing the book that had been in her lap on a nearby table.

"Right then," he stated emphatically. "This is what we are going to do. After dinner, I am going to your local authority and have a little chat with him about this completely asinine law and try to convince him to change it."

"He will never change the law," she stated firmly with a shake of her head.

"In that case, I'll think of something. But I refuse to let this continue," he told her firmly.

She smiled at his words. "You are an idealist, Doctor." She paused as she stood. "I like you."

The Doctor grinned in response as she went back to the kitchen to finish making dinner. He followed her into the kitchen to help pull out the necessary dishes and utensils while as she brought the pot of stew and put it in the center of the table.

However, just as they were about to sit for dinner, the front door slammed open. The Doctor bolted into the main room ahead of Nariam, standing just in front of her protectively as six men came into the house, armed with swords.


	3. Chapter 3

**PHOENIX RISING**

**Chapter 3**

One of the men, obviously the leader of the group, took a step forward.

"Who are you?" he demanded, examining the Time Lord's odd attire.

Before the Gallifreyan could reply, Nariam moved past him. "What are you doing here, Hillis? This is my home! You have no right to come barging in here, especially not with a band of armed ruffians! Get out!" she ordered pointing to the door with authority.

"Oh, so you're Hillis," the Doctor put in, placing himself between the men and Nariam. "The man who would be Nariam's suitor."

Again, Hillis looked over the man before him. "And I take it that you are a rival for her hand in marriage."

The Doctor grimaced slightly at Hillis' words. "I wouldn't exactly say that. More like a defender of her right to choose whom she wishes to marry and her right not to marry if she wishes not to do so."

Hillis watched the Gallifreyan for a moment before returning his eyes to Nariam. "You still refuse marriage?"

She straightened herself noticeably. "Hillis, I would rather marry a goat than marry a traitorous slimy thing like you," she told him with a glare.

His eyes turned towards the Doctor. "And you… what do you call yourself?"

"I am the Doctor," the Time Lord replied, confidence and authority in his voice.

Hillis huffed. "Doubtful. Doctors do not break Makan's law. Arrest them both."

"What?!" the Doctor and Nariam exclaimed in unison.

"You are an accomplice to her crimes, _Doctor_," Hillis explained as the remaining five men surrounded them. "You turn your back away from Makan's laws by condoning and encouraging her actions."

"Leave him alone, Hillis!" Nariam called out as two men grabbed her arms tightly. "Let go of me, you beasts!"

The Doctor moved to try to release Nariam from the grips of her captors but found himself unable to do so, his own arms firmly in the holds of two other men. He said nothing as the fifth man went first to the Doctor and then to Nariam, tying their hands behind their backs.

"This is a big mistake," the Time Lord told them, his eyes firmly looking into Hillis'.

"No, Doctor whoever you are. You are the one who made the mistake in defying Makan." He took a step back and took a deep breath. "By the laws of Makan and by these witnesses, with the authority given to me as Governor by the Great Council of Teranovo…"

"You're the Governor?!" the Doctor exclaimed. He turned his head towards Nariam. "You didn't tell me he was the Governor!" He grinned widely at her. "You really are a rebel! Nariam… I like you!"

Hillis frowned at him strongly. "Do you still stand with her against Makan?" he questioned, obviously giving the Doctor an option out.

"Against injustice? Against forcing someone into marriage? Against taking everything that is rightfully hers? Against exiling the innocent simply because they are inconvenient? What harm has she done to anyone? Has she assaulted anyone? Has she stolen from anyone? Her only 'crime' is being unwilling to give everything that is hers to a man she doesn't love." The Time Lord took a step forward, his eyes dark. "So, yes. I stand with her against you and your false god."

Hillis gave a little smirk. "And now you commit blasphemy against Makan. You are indeed as guilty as her. Therefore, as Governor by the will of the Makan, I hereby banish both of you to the wilderness. And may Bressin be merciful to you." He turned to leave the house, knowing that the armed guards he had brought would bring their prisoners with them.

"Wait a minute," the Doctor spoke up. "Don't I get a last request? A blue box. A big blue box sitting in the temple. Could you possibly exile it along with us?"

The Governor stopped, turning towards the Doctor with sudden interest. "A blue box, you say. In the temple. Well… isn't that interesting."

"Please," the Gallifreyan continued. "It's worthless to you but it's the only thing I have. Literally. It's the only thing I'm asking for."

"And what exactly is inside your blue box?"

"Nothing. It's just sentimental value," the Doctor lied.

Hillis smiled slightly. "Then it will be a nice addition to the fire woods in the Great Hall."

The Doctor looked at him as if he'd just been kicked. "Oh, now, you're just being mean!" he told him as he and Nariam were pulled forcibly from the house and into the streets before being thrown into a waiting cart. The guards followed them on the cart and, a moment later, the small transport jerked forward, forcing the Doctor to brace his right leg against the side to prevent Nariam and him from falling out.

After the sun had completely disappeared from sighed, it became obvious to the Doctor that the trip was going to go on through the night and into the next day. He glanced at Nariam, noting her exhaustion even with only the dual moonlight to light the dark sky. Looking towards the guards, he dared to speak up.

"May I make a request?" Gaining glares from the guards, he hurried forwards with his words. "This sojourn is obviously going to take many hours and I'm fine with that myself. But Nariam needs rest. Could you possibly untie her so that she can lie down comfortably?" The glares hardened at his words. "Oh, come on!" he exasperated. "She's one hundred eighty-seven days pregnant! She's not going to risk her life and the life of her unborn child just to make an ill-advised attempt to escape. Just look at her!"

One of the guards followed the Doctor's nod towards Nariam. Taking a deep breath, he carefully moved closer towards her and then looked at the Gallifreyan with wariness.

"If either of you try anything, we'll shoot you without hesitation."

"Of that, I am quite certain," the Time Lord replied. He exhaled quietly with relief as the guard untied Nariam and helped her to lie down. "Thank you," he told the guard genuinely. Turning his head towards the pregnant woman, he questioned, "You okay?" Gaining a nod of affirmation, the Doctor leaned back as best as he could and closed his eyes while keeping himself alert to everything happening around him.

When the cart finally stopped, the two prisoners were forced off. The Doctor, his hands still bound, only just landed on his feet. Nariam, on the other hand, lost her balance and fell.

The helpless Gallifreyan could only glare at the guards as they roughly pulled her to her feet and slapped her. "Treat her with such disrespect again and you'll answer to me," he warned, gaining only laughter as a response.

A guard pushed the pregnant woman so that she was standing beside the Time Lord. When the guards moved away, apparently on another related task, the latter turned to her.

"Are you okay?" he questioned with concern.

"I'm unharmed," Nariam told him in a low voice. She sighed. "It appears the gods really do not exist after all. If they did, I doubt that they would allow this to happen. A pregnant widow and a Sasane being cast into darkness."

"I'll get us out of this. I promise," the Doctor assured.

"Just as you promised you would not allow me to be exiled?" she questioned.

The Time Lord shrugged slightly. "That assertion was based on the idea that the Governor could be reasoned with. Since Plan A didn't work, we'll have to revert to Plan Two… or B."

"What's Plan Two or B?"

"I'll think of something," he replied, moving his head from side to side.

Nariam rolled her eyes slightly as Hillis approached them, having supervised his guards' activities beforehand.

"Nariam, I give you one last chance. Obey the laws of Makan and become my wife," he ordered bluntly.

The defiant woman took a deep breath. "I have been shown so much in only a couple of hours' time. This morning, I only had doubts about the laws you hold so dear, about the accepted interpretation of the sacred texts. But events have shown me the truth, a truth I had always known in my heart but was afraid to accept. And the truth is that the Sasani are not gods. The laws you attribute to Makan are actually those of the Lensiati. And you, Governor Hillis, betray your people by following those laws. If being exiled is my fate for believing in these truths, then so be it."

The Governor said nothing in response to Nariam's words, gesturing for the guards to follow him back to their carts.

"You're just going to leave us here with no means to defend ourselves?" the Doctor shouted at their retreating forms. Not receiving an answer, he turned to his new friend. "Not very sporting, are they?"

They watched in silence as Hillis' band rode away, not even looking back towards the people they abandoned.

The Time Lord quickly and carefully took in their surroundings, noting the lack of man-made structures in the area. Where the carts had been, there was now a small supply of provisions, enough to last a day at the most, as well as a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Well, it may not be much but they did give us something. Wish they had untied me first," the Doctor commented, shifting his arms back and forth for several long seconds before bringing his hands around to the front with a wide grin.

"You're a wizard!" Nariam exclaimed, seeing that he had miraculously freed himself.

"Nah, just a trick that I picked up from my old friend Harry Houdini. Interesting fellow, Houdini was. Had a fascination for aeroplanes and film." He gave her a wide grin. "Used to be friends with Sir Arthur Conan Doyle until they had a difference of opinion concerning the supernatural. Arthur believed in it; Harry debunked it on a regular basis." He shook his head. "And there I was, caught in the middle."

"And how is this tale of your friends related to our predicament, Doctor?" the Teranovian questioned with a frown of confusion.

"Umm… it isn't. Not really." He quickly walked over to the supplies that had been left for them and, crouching, examined them. "They didn't give us much. A quiver and a bow…and not a very good bow at that. This thing couldn't make a leaf fly," he said with a grimace. "Couple of arrows, not that that helps us with that poor excuse for a bow." He picked up a large round purple object. "What is this?" he questioned.

"A drenza fruit," Nariam told him. "It's a common enough food source."

"From the name if it, I gather that it's a very hearty," the Doctor commented, turning the fruit in his hand before tossing it up in the air and catching it again. Noticing the questioning look on his companion's face, he clarified. "Well, it's obvious that a lot of the names you give things are derived from Gallifreyan. And the word 'drenta' means blood." He rolled his "R" as he spoke the word. "Therefore, that gives the connotation that this fruit is thick like blood."

She smiled gently at his explanation. "You, of course, are correct, Sasane."

The Doctor gave her a pointed look and then sighed in frustration. "I don't suppose that I will be able to break you of that particular habit." Turning back to the meager supplies, he sorted through them, tossing several items to the side, much to Nariam's surprise.

"Won't we need those to survive in this wilderness?"

"No," the Gallifreyan told him. "Primarily because we are not staying in this wilderness. We're going back to the village."

She looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "And how are we going to get back? We don't even know where we are! We rode hard for at least ten hours, even with the stops to water the animals and rest. The sun had already set when we left and now it is already in the sky again."

"Seventeen hours thirty-four minutes, give or take a minute," the Doctor corrected her. "You slept through most of the trip, surprising considering your condition. I mean, when my wife was pregnant, she hardly slept four hours at a time."

Nariam gave him a gentle but surprised smile. "You're married?"

The Doctor's face grew somber as he realized he had given out more information than he wanted. "I was. Long time ago. She died. They all died." He finished sorting through the supplies, using the quiver as a carryall and tossing the bow and arrows to the side. Standing, he slung the quiver over his shoulder. "Here we go! Only what we need and nothing more."

"No weapons?" she questioned with a frown. "No means to defend ourselves?"

He gazed into her eyes firmly. "I have all the weapons that I need right here," he told him, tapping the side of his head. Extending his hand to her, he gave her a smile. "Shall we? It's a long walk but we'll take it nice and easy."

"We still don't know where we are," Nariam protested, not taking his hand.

"We are approximately three hundred fifty miles north northwest of your village."

She frowned at his words. "What is a mile?"

He raised his eyebrows. "What measurement do you use for distance?"

"A plankart."

"And what's a plankart?" He shook his head. "You know what? Never mind. Sufficed to say, it will take about three of your days to walk back to the village."

"And why should we go back to the village when only death will greet us there? Hillis will have us both sacrificed directly to the Lensiati for violating our exile."

The Doctor dropped his pro-offered hand. "I need to get my TARDIS."

The Teranovian sighed with sadness. "I'm afraid your great temple will have already been burned before we even get a quarter of the way there."

"Nah! Takes a lot more than a little fire to destroy my ship." He offered his hand to her again. "So, what do you say? You could stay out here in the wilderness and hope that nothing happens to you or your unborn child, hope that you find other exiles to assist you, hope that no dangerous wildlife find you or the Lensiati don't pick you up… or you can come back to the village with me. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you or your child. I will protect you. What do you say?"

Nariam regarded the man before her for a long time. Certainly he had opened her eyes to many things but he didn't seem like a fighter to her. He was far too thin and tall and he refused to bring the only weapon that Hillis had left for them. Yet, she could see in his eyes that he was a soldier at one time. His eyes were haunted with the same look she had seen in her father's eyes during the Great War with the Lensiati. She also couldn't explain it but she trusted him ever since she had seen him stepping out of his blue temple and that trust only grew with his admittance of not being a god.

Slowly, she slipped her hand into his. "I may have only met you less than a day ago but I trust you with my life and the life of my child. Be my guide home, Sasane." She gave him a wide smile to which the Doctor replied with an almost manic grin.

Together they started the long walk back in the direction they had come.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note_**:_ Sorry for the major delay in getting this chapter up. As usually, life has gotten in the way of art. But the good thing is that this is now up for your enjoyment! I also did some grammatical and other minor corrections to the first three chapters. I hope to have another chapter up soon, as long as life doesn't get in the way again._

_Anyway... enjoy! And don't forget to review! _

_------------------_

**PHOENIX RISING**

**Chapter 4**

Far above the surface of Teranova, an enormous spaceship glided across the sky – a constant reminder to the inhabitants below that they were subjects of a powerful and dangerous race of humanoids. Contrary to their violent nature, the Lensiati were a physically beautiful people with muscular bodies that resembled ancient Grecian statues, with dark skin, long auburn hair and jet black eyes. They kept their hair out of their eyes with intricate braiding which told a story about their achievements. As a Lensiati warrior rose in the ranks, their hair would grow longer and the braiding would become more intricate. The longer and more intricately a warrior's hair was, the closer he came to becoming a member of the Emperor's Royal Guard. His Greatness the Emperor Perihn had the longest hair with the most intricate braiding and required several slaves to tend to it.

Grand Commandant Heton was well on his way to becoming a part of the Royal Guard, if his hair was any indication. He leaned back in his chair with a smile as he looked at the view screen before him. Some of his fellow commandants might think that he had procured a backward and uncontrollable planet, primitive to the point of being completely worthless. But Heton didn't feel that was the case, especially as he watched the interior sport of day taking place six sections over and three levels down from his office. Certainly the exterior sport wasn't as physically challenging as on other worlds. But what the Teranovians lacked in brawn, they certainly made up for in brain. Sometimes it took a good four days to catch them and drag them back to the Pasinia, Heton's battleship, for interior sport. Watching the pitiful creatures begging for their lives through hours of pain during the lengthy sport was far more entertaining, in his opinion, than quicker sports some other commandants preferred. Plus, his conquests usually brought the most slaves and sport fodder back to the royal courts, thus the reasons for the intricate braid that ran down past the small of his back.

An agonized scream came from the view screen, causing Heton to laugh with amusement before he turned to the reports that sat waiting on his desk. Being ruler over an entire world, no matter how pleasurable, still had its responsibilities, such as reading daily reports from the governors in each town on the planet below. Dry reading, for the most part. But if Heton didn't demand daily reports from his hand-selected governors, there was a chance that they might think themselves better than their Lensiati masters. And that was something that no decent Lensiati commandant could allow, much less one with Heton's record.

Leaning back in his chair, he flipped through the reports with only a passing interest. A young male Teranovian in the Dumifre Township had been found guilty of traitorous dissent and, as punishment, was exiled into the swamplands that surrounded his village. There was also a report from the Pandere Nisse Township of a pregnant female being found guilty of the same crime and exiled, along with her accomplice, to the wilderness some seven hundred plankarts from the village. In both cases, a death squad was instant dispatched with the intent of hunting the traitors and bringing them up for sport for tomorrow, if possible. Interestingly, the young male had already been captured but the pregnant woman and her accomplice had not, despite the woman coming near to term.

Tossing the reports onto a separate pile on his desk, he slowly stood and walked over to a table that held several intricately designed glasses and a large equally intricate opaque glass bottle filled with liquid. He poured a sizeable portion of the liquid into one of the glasses and took a drink, closing his eyes slightly at the sensation of the alcoholic beverage sliding down his throat. Even as he did so, however, his peace was interrupted by a chime that filled the room.

He sighed in slight frustration as he turned towards the door. "Enter," he commanded.

The door to the office opened, allowing a thin pale human female to hurry in and kneel just to the right of the entrance, her head bowed and her eyes on the floor. Heton looked at the slave for a moment, hiding the pleasure he gained from seeing her waiting obediently to be allowed to speak.

"What is it?" he demanded at last, causing the woman to shake slightly in fear.

"Governor Hillis of Pandere Nisse requests an audience with you, Grand Commandant," she replied, not daring to raise her eyes.

Heton sighed again. "Very well," he agreed. "Send him in."

The slave touched her forehead to the floor before rising to obey the order, grateful that her master was in a pleasant mood this day, pleasant enough at least not to punish her for interrupting his work. A minute later, she returned with Governor Hillis in tow and then left again.

The Grand Commandant turned towards the new arrival with a slight smile. "Hillis, my friend. Pleasure to see you, as always. Drink?"

"No, thank you, Grand Commandant," Hillis replied, knowing that Heton's seeming friendliness was just another way of him reinforcing who was in charge. To actually accept the offer of the drink would have been an insult to the Lensiati. After all, Hillis was only a mere Teranovian.

Heton poured himself another drink and took a gulp before speaking again. "So… what brings you to me?"

"I know you are busy, Grand Commandant. But, have you had a chance to read the report that I have written?" Hillis questioned.

"The one about the pregnant woman and her accomplice?" the Lensiati questioned. "I have. You were wise to exile her. Can't have any sedition in our territories. It's impressive to me, Hillis, that this woman was to have been your betrothed. Shows ruthlessness on your part. Quite an admirable trait for a Teranovian. It will get you far in our plans."

"Thank you," the Governor replied. "But I do not crave recognition, only to be of service. That being the case, I have come across a most interesting development concerning my former betrothed and her accomplice. He had a peculiar blue box, which we found in the temple."

Heton sighed at what he heard. "I am not interested in trinkets, Hillis. Destroy the thing."

"I am aware of that, Grand Commandant. And I have tried to do exactly that."

The Lensiati frowned at his words. "What do you mean, 'tried'?"

"The box cannot be destroyed. It looks and feels like wood and yet it does not burn. It seems to be impervious to any and all of our tools and weapons. What is more, there seems to be an odd, faint vibration coming from the box." Seeing the expression on the commandant's face, he hid a self-satisfied smile. "Given how unusual this box is, I thought you might want to examine it yourself."

Heton seemed to consider Hillis' words for a long moment, though it was obvious from the look in his eyes what his answer was going to be. Taking a silent but deep breath, he questioned, "Where is this blue box?"

"I have already had it brought aboard," the Governor told him. "In anticipation of your decision. If you would prefer not to examine it, I can quite easily return to the surface of Teranova and bury it in one of the abandoned mines."

"That will not be necessary. Show me this box belonging to your ex-betrothed's accomplice," the Commandant ordered.

With a bow, Hillis escorted Heton to the object in question, which was sitting in one of the storage bays on the ship. Even from a distance, the Lensiati could feel the energy coming from the box. The shape of the object itself was vaguely familiar as well, like a story heard many times but no one knows from where the story originated. The words "Police Public Call Box" shined at the top of it, again tickling at Heton's subconscious.

He hadn't realized he was staring at it until Hillis' voice pressed into his ears, calling his rank.

"Who had this again?" he questioned.

"The accomplice to Nariam of Pandere Nisse, Commandant."

"Did he give his name?"

"No, Commandant," Hillis told him. "But he called himself a doctor."

Heton stiffened at his words. "The Doctor?" he questioned tightly.

"That is what he said, Commandant."

For a long moment, neither Heton nor Hillis took their eyes off of the object before them. Then, suddenly, Heton started to chuckle.

"Oh, this is quite marvelous!" he exclaimed. "Hillis, my friend, you have made your name in Lensiati society with this… beautiful gift." Seeing the look of confusion on Hillis' face, Heton clarified. "You have provided me with a means to avenge my people for a grievance centuries old against the owner of this particular treasure."

"This box? We can't even open it. How do you know it is a treasure?"

"Oh, but it isn't just a box. This… is the ship of a Time Lord, one in particular."

"Time Lord?" Hillis questioned.

"A Sasane," the Lensiati told him. He smiled at the stunned expression on the Teranovian. "That's right, my friend. You have captured the palace of one of your gods. And I will use it to draw him in and destroy him."

The Governor stared at him for a long moment, shocked by the sudden change in events. "But… you said the Sasane don't exist."

"Not anymore they do not. The Doctor is the last of his kind, the only Time Lord in existence. The species might as well be extinct. And they will be extinct after I am through with him."

"But if he's a Sasane…" Hillis started.

Heton turned to him with a glare. "What is the matter, Hillis? Afraid of retribution from your gods? They're all dead, all but him."

Hillis didn't reply, swallowing nervously at this new development.

The Commandant gave him a smile. "Don't worry about the Time Lord, Hillis. Just worry about keeping your people in line, no matter what." He paused for a long moment, letting his words seep into the Teranovian's mind. "You're dismissed."

Hillis gave a hesitant bow before slowly leaving the room. Knowing that the mysterious blue box belonged to a Sasane and that he had personally exiled said Sasane was causing him to question the wisdom of surrendering the box to Commandant Heton. More to the point, the current situation was making Hillis uncertain about the whole alliance he had made with the Lensiati. He shook his hesitance away. He knew he had done the right thing in allying himself with the Lensiati. It was far better to be a leader than to be a slave. And the Lensiati had made him a leader amongst his people. He certainly wasn't going to jinx his position with anything that remotely might cast him in a negative light with them, especially not some foolish superstition about ancient gods.

Commandant Heton walked around his new prize, stroking it slightly in appreciation. The Doctor on Teranova. It was almost a godsend and it was one that he wasn't going to let slip through his fingers. Snapping the forementioned appendages, he summoned his second-in-command, who was waiting by the cargo hold door.

"Hunt down the Time Lord and bring him to me alive," he ordered.

The Second Commander saluted his commandant briskly before hurrying off to obey.

Heton stopped his attentions to the TARDIS, taking a step back to admire the time ship in his possession. "Soon, Doctor, the Lensiati people will be avenged and you will beg for death."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nariam and the Doctor had walked for several miles, resting whenever Nariam felt too fatigued, before they decided to stop for a meal. The Doctor led the pregnant woman close to the edge of a forest, sitting her on a smooth rock before pulling out the drenza fruit. He used his sonic screwdriver to weaken the husk of the fruit enough for him to break it into two halves.

Nariam's wonder and confusion upon seeing the Doctor's actions vied for dominance on her face. She slowly accepted her half of the fruit, though her eyes were focused on the device in the Time Lord's hand as he put it carefully away.

"A magic silver sound stick," she surmised with an awed whisper.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her words. "A sonic screwdriver. Just a tool. Nothing magical about it."

"You didn't cast a spell on the fruit, allowing you to break it open with your bare hands?"

He looked at her with gentle rebuke. "Nariam, you are an intelligent woman. You didn't really believe that, did you?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Not really. But I can find no other explanation at the moment. The Sasani are known to have great and mysterious powers. And one cannot break open the drenza as you just did." She dug into the thick fruit with her thumb to pull out a piece. "If it isn't magic, how does your sonic screwdriver work?" She chewed slowly on the freed section of fruit as the Doctor followed her lead.

"Everything is susceptible to a certain sound frequency. Like… like when dogs start to bark for no apparent reason. They hear at a higher sound frequency than the human ear. If you find the right frequency, you can actually use sound to manipulate things, which is what I did with the fruit. I weakened the husk at its seams."

"Sure would be great to use in the kitchen or in building houses," she commented. "Imagine the time and effort we could save with your silver wand."

The Gallifreyan smiled at her words for a moment before becoming somber. "Imagine the harm it would cause if it got into the wrong hands."

She thought about his words for a moment. "Which is why you do not share it with others. My people are too young to appreciate and treat such a wondrous thing the way it should be treated."

"And you, Nariam, are a very wise woman for one so young," he told her, a glint in his eyes.

The two were quiet for a moment as they ate.

"By the way," the Doctor put in abruptly. "Do you have a surname?"

She blinked at him for a moment. "A what?"

"A surname," he repeated. "A name to identify your family line. Most humans that I know have one. I was just curious if you had one yourself. You know… like my friend Jack's surname is Harkness so you'd call him Jack Harkness." He blinked for a moment. "Though I seriously doubt that that is the name he was given at birth. Oh! Like Martha! Everyone in her family has the surname Jones. You know… Martha Jones, her sister Latisha Jones, her mother Francine Jones…" Seeing that she didn't understand what he was talking about, he clarified. "Say someone named Nariam came into your village. How would someone distinguish which Nariam they were talking about?"

She slowly smiled with realization. "I see. In that case, one would call me Nariam, daughter of Faram. That was my father's name."

"Ah," he replied, understanding. "So, your child, when he is born would be..."

She shook her head slightly. "I have not decided on a name for my child. It is our custom to decide on a name only after the child is born."

"Because of low birthrate, I suppose," the Time Lord murmured. He watched her nod sadly at his words. "Still… say the child is born and it's a girl. She would be referred to as daughter of…" he encouraged her to finish his sentence for him.

"Wesin," Nariam told him. "My late husband."

"Not daughter of Nariam," he clarified.

She seemed stunned at the idea. "Inheritance comes from the father," she told him bluntly, as if it were an obvious custom. "Another reason I refused to marry Hillis. I do not wish my children to bear his name as their father." She watched him for a moment. "Do you have a surname, Doctor?"

He seemed surprised by the question. "Me?" He shook his head. "No."

"No means of identifying your family line?" she queried.

He just shook his head again, sadness in his eyes.

Nariam slowly stood from her perch and lowered herself onto the ground so that she could be eye to eye with the Time Lord. "You have no family," she concluded from the expression on his face. "At least, not any more."

He raised his eyes to her. "What makes you say that?"

"I know a damaged soul when I see one," she replied. "And you did not have that expression on your face before I mentioned _your_ family line. So, you must have lost your family. No friends?"

"None like me," he answered quietly. "They're gone. All of them."

A moment of silence passed between the two of them while Nariam translated his words and expressions into a logical conclusion. "All of the Sasani are gone except for you?" She watched the Doctor swallow tightly at her words. "I'm so sorry."

She received no answer as the Doctor handed his half of the fruit to her.

"Eat," he instructed her. "You need as much nourishment as possible for you and your child." Standing, he walked a short distance from her and cast his eyes out into the vast prairie they had just left as if on sentry watch.

She watched him for a moment before obeying his entreat. She had to admit that she was famished, having not had anything to eat since midday meal the day before. She ate the whole fruit and even treated herself to a piece of bread that was amongst the provisions left for them. She knew the Doctor wouldn't eat even if she asked him to, not with his mind on a past that so blatantly haunted him.

She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep until she felt something shaking her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she was about to cry out when a firm hand covered her mouth. Her eyes found the Doctor's as he slowly removed his hand, a stern look on his face as he put a finger on her lips and then helped her to her feet.

Without saying a word, he grabbed the quiver of supplies and put it over his shoulder before guiding her into the forest at a hurried pace. Stopping for a moment, he looked around, nodding, and then led her in a different direction, coming up to a small heavily wooded area that resembled some animal's nest.

"Hide in here," he ordered in a whisper. "Don't make a sound."

She regarded him with frightened eyes. "Lensiati?" she returned the whisper. Gaining a nod in response, she took a shaky breath. "What are you going to do?"

He carefully put the supply quiver into the nest beside her. "They're after me, not you. You stay here and keep out of sight. If I'm not back for you in five hours, go further into the forest. I found signs of refugees being further in. Find them and let them take care of you. Do you understand?"

"What do you mean if you're not back for me? Why are they after you?" she protested, her voice rising slightly.

The Doctor shushed her quickly. "Just do as I say. Stay out of sight." Without further explanation, he hurried off into the forest, leaving Nariam to huddle into the nest and cover herself so she wouldn't be seen.

She waited in the near darkness, listening to the sounds of the forest turn slowly into the grunts and yells of Lensiati warriors on the hunt. She'd never been witness to Lensiati hunts but she had heard enough horror stories that her fear for the Doctor's safety increased twenty-fold.

She didn't know how much time had passed before a cry of pain filled the air. Nariam's heart tightened with the realization that it was the Doctor's voice. Despite his instructions, she struggled out of the nest, determined to find him and help him. As she got to her feet, she looked up and screamed.

She was surrounded by Lensiati warriors, the Doctor's limp form being held up between two of them.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you so much for your patience in this latest update. I have really been trying to work on this story but I'm afraid real life has been taking up most of my time lately. I do have more chapters coming, hopefully soon. Meantime, I hope this will suppress your appetite until the next morsel comes._

_And, once again, please review! Reviews help my motivation. So... more reviews, more writing done. Simple as that._

**PHOENIX RISING**

**Chapter 5**

Governor Hillis of Pandere Nisse had a lot on his mind. Ever since he'd recovered the strange blue box from the temple, word had been spreading throughout his province that there was a Sasane walking among them. More to the point, it was now a wide spread belief that this Sasane who called himself _Prehito_, the Healer of All, came to free Teranova from the oppressive Lensiati. Already the people were starting to form offensive strategies, implementing them, and failing. Within the last six hours, there had been four separate fights with Lensiati patrols, all of them ending in the deaths of every Teranovian involved.

And yet, the people didn't stop planning their next attack, something that Hillis didn't understand. He knew it was pointless to fight the Lensiati. There was no way that they could win. They weren't well organized. Their attacks were random and used a very basic strategy that would work with field hogs but never with Lensiati. Plus, they didn't have the necessary firepower to make a successful attack of any kind. Yet, still, they kept planning useless attacks in the hope of freedom.

As the hours passed and with every attack on the Lensiati, Hillis was finding his hold over the province, that leadership position he so loved and craved over everything else, slipping from his hands. He knew that, eventually, this growing rebellion would overtake all of Pandere Nisse. Soon anyone who sided with the Lensiati in any way, even if it were to prevent deaths, would be considered an enemy of the people.

Hillis was finding himself in a very sticky predicament. Every person in every province knew that the governors were pawns of the Lensiati, some of them willingly. Word had spread that he had been the one who had exiled the so-called 'Healer of All' and it was already well-rumored that he was one of the governors who willingly served the Lensiati, which in turn made him public enemy number one. He really needed to get as far away from Pandere Nisse, or any other province for that matter, as possible. That was proving to be a bit difficult with a mob of angry Teranovians, led by none other than Nariam's friend Latenis, crowded in the gardens of his villa, yelling for his blood and pounding at the windows and doors.

He knew should never have sided with the Lensiati, never have accepted the governorship they'd given him. But he'd always been a bit power-hungry, sometimes going to great lengths to insure he got what he wanted. And he'd succeeded too, until Nariam rejected his marriage proposal. As he looked back on it, he realized that he deserved exactly what he was getting now. He still didn't believe that the Doctor was a god but there was no doubt now that he was far more powerful than he'd given him credit. In fact, he didn't think the Doctor himself knew just how powerful he really was. He could bring down whole civilizations and not even realize he had done so.

Standing from his desk in his office, Hillis casually walked over to the main doors. _Might as well get this over with_, he thought as he unlocked the doors and took several steps back. The doors burst open as the people swarmed in, attacking him. He let the madness overtake him completely, allowed the mob to take their revenge on his betrayal of him.

As he felt his life slipping from him, for the first time in his adult life, he was truly happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor groaned in protest of the headache demanding his attention as he slowly regained consciousness. He remembered hiding Nariam from the Lensiati patrol before running off away from the path he and Nariam had taken, intent on insuring the woman's safety. He remembered evading the patrol – quite cleverly, if you asked him – causing them to embarrass themselves with their inability to catch him. And he remembered he'd been tucked away in a bush when he suddenly felt a presence behind him only seconds before being rendered unconscious. Obviously, his cleverness with the Lensiati hadn't quite been enough to avoid capture. He just hoped in his hearts that Nariam was still safe.

"_Prehito Sasane_?"

That was Nariam's voice coming to him from the left, speaking the derivation of Gallifreyan he'd heard her speak before. The clever woman had translated his name into that language, though her conjugation and pronunciation were off.

"It's_ Prahiltosa Shansana_, since you are speaking to me. Plus I told you not to call me '_Sasane'_. That's like me calling you 'Human' all the time. Very annoying." He struggled onto his feet. "Let's just stick with English. Less confusing that way." He looked at her with concern. "I thought I told you to stay out of sight."

"I did. But it is true that the Lensiati are excellent hunters. They'd found my hiding place just after they captured you," she explained herself, blatantly concerned about how the Doctor would react to her words.

The Time Lord gently squeezed her shoulder. "It's all right, Nariam. As long as they didn't hurt you and your child." He peered into her eyes. "They didn't, did they?"

She gave him a grateful smile. "No. My child and I are both in good health."

"Excellent," he commented with relief before looking at his surroundings. "Now… it appears we are in some kind of holding cell..." He frowned slightly. "…that has no doors." His eyes found the ceiling and widened slightly. "Did they drop us in here? That appears to be some kind of grated hatch."

Nariam nodded slightly at his words. "They tossed you in without regard for your well-being."

"Well, that explains the soreness of my left arm," he murmured. He gazed into her eyes, worry playing his features. "What about you? They didn't toss you in, did they?"

"I was lowered in on a rope," she assured him. "I'm very valuable to them. A healthy woman of child-bearing age who is quite obviously fertile. I would bear them many healthy slaves."

"Neither you nor any of your children are going to be slaves to the Lensiati. I promise," the Time Lord told her firmly. He examined the room once again as he added, "We just have to find as way out of this cell and get you to the TARDIS. Given that there doesn't seem to be anything in this cell other than ourselves, and there aren't any hidden entrances or exits, it looks like the only way out is the way we came in, namely upwards."

"And how do we do that? The hatch must be at least at least five feet above us."

The Doctor scratched his head. "Yeah. I noticed that. Bit too high for me to just jump." He walked to the closest wall and ran his hands over it. "A nice, solid, smooth, metallic surface. No chance of handholds or even creating handholds without the proper tools, which we don't have."

"Can't you use your miracle wand… sonic screwdriver to make these handholds?" Nariam queried with a frown.

"It's a screwdriver, not a blowtorch. The most it might do, if it could get the metal hot enough, is melt the surface. But by that time, the temperature in this cell will have risen to the point where you would die from heat exhaustion and I wouldn't exactly be in the best of health either."

"So, what do we do?"

"I'm working on it," he replied briefly, his eyes focused on the grated hatch. Without moving his gaze, he dug into his jacket pocket, obviously in search of something to help with the task at hand. After a moment, he pulled out a yo-yo and looked at it thoughtfully before shaking his head. "That's not going to do us much good. The string will break before either one of us gets halfway up to the hatch."

Nariam regarded the object in the Doctor's hands. "What is that?" she questioned.

"A yo-yo. A child's toy," he clarified. "I was hoping to find a rope or something but I don't seem to have one on me."

She chuckled with slight derision. "Forgive me, Doctor, but I seriously doubt that you would have enough rope in your pocket to traverse the distance even if you did have some in your pockets."

"Well, they are bigger on the inside," he explained, his eyes once again on the hatch. "So is my little blue box."

"Like Ranna's chariot," she surmised.

The Doctor looked at her for a moment. "Her TARDIS, yes. Same sort of ship, different model." He sniffed, obviously proud. "Mine's better than hers ever was."

She giggled slightly at his words before looking around. "If you are unable to find a way out then I'm afraid the only way we are leaving this cell is if the Lensiati let us."

"Looks like it," he agreed with a murmur, still trying to figure out how to reach the hatch despite his words. Sighing, he turned his head to look at his companion. "I'm sorry, Nariam. This is all my fault."

She frowned at his words. "How can this be your fault? You didn't plan for us to be captured by the Lensiati."

"No," he conceded. "But you wouldn't even be here if I hadn't materialized on your planet and attempted to prevent your exile. If I hadn't done that, Hillis wouldn't have taken possession of my TARDIS. And I have no doubt that, being the good puppet ruler he is, he brought my ship to the Lensiati. That's how they knew about my presence here and hunted me down, taking you prisoner along with me, for which I am very sorry." Seeing the questioning frown on her face, he shrugged slightly. "I told you on the planet. The Lensiati were after me, not you. I'm sort of on their most wanted list."

Nariam gave a hint of a smile. "Why am I not surprised," she commented. She suddenly gasped, clutching her abdomen protectively and causing the Doctor to hurry to her side.

"What's wrong?" he questioned with concern. Without waiting for an answer, he gently laid his hand on her belly, feeling both with his hand and his mind before giving her a smile. "The little fella's ready to run a marathon!" he told her jokingly.

"What's a marathon?" she asked before groaning slightly as she felt another kick from her child. "Whatever it is, I wish he would wait until _after_ he is born to run it."

"No doubt," the Doctor agreed. "I can calm him, if you want."

She shook her head at the offer. "It is part of the experience of motherhood, is it not, to feel one's child move within the womb?"

"Yes, it is," he answered with a slight smile.

"In that case, I wish to continue to experience motherhood properly." She winced in protest. "Even if it is a painful experience." She sighed in frustration. "The child's never been so… adamant before."

Still feeling her abdomen, he startled at another kick, this one causing Nariam to cry out slightly. "That wasn't just a kick," he stated firmly, removing his hand. "The baby's shifting position, getting ready to be born."

"Now?!" she exclaimed, concerned about his words. "I can't have my child born as a slave!"

He raised his hand to assure her. "I estimate you still have a few hours before he's ready to come into the universe. I'm going to get you out of here long before then." He noticed her face smoothing, showing that the pain she'd felt before was passing. "Better?"

"Yes," she admitted. She rubbed her abdomen gently. "This is most disconcerting, to say the least."

"Well, you are going to feel a lot more kicking going on until he's moved into position," he warned her. "Fortunately for us, it isn't a rapid process. Gives us time to get you out of here and to a much safer and more sanitary place to give birth."

As he spoke, a rope ladder, which seemed to suddenly appear, made contact with his face. He rub the offended area as he looked up to determine where the ladder had come from. Above him, a Lensiati guard laughed in amusement.

"Grand Commandant Heton wishes to grace you with his presence," the guard called down.

The Doctor smiled up at the Lensiati. "Really? How lovely!" He tucked his hands into his pockets, apparently waiting for the Grand Commandant to arrive.

The guard was obviously not amused, aiming his weapon at the Doctor's head. "Climb," he ordered with a growl.

"Oh, he wants me to go to him! But wouldn't that be me gracing him with my presence, not vice versa?"

A burst of energy seared the floor near the Doctor's feet, causing Nariam to scream in fright while the Doctor himself seemed unfazed by the blatant attempt at intimidation.

"Very well," he said calmly, looking at the guard. "But the Teranovian woman comes with me."

"You alone, Time Lord," came the harsh reply.

The Doctor's eyes grew dark. "Oh, I don't think so. If your Grand Commandant wants to see me, he can either come down here or the Teranovian goes up there with me."

"Or I can just kill the woman and forcibly drag you up here," the guard threatened.

Nariam moved closer to the Doctor, fear for her life and that of her child's plainly showing in her eyes.

"And waste perfectly good slave stock? No, correction. _Excellent_ slave stock," the Doctor countered. "I don't think Grand Commandant Heton would be very pleased to find out that you needlessly killed a healthy and fertile slave to force me out of a prison cell."

As he spoke, a chirp came from the guard's belt. The Lensiati gave the Doctor a glower as he lifted his comm to his lips. "Zent," he stated bluntly.

"Our Grand Commandant wants to know what the hold up is," came a voice from the comm.

Zent growled in frustration. "The prisoner refuses to leave the cell without the female."

"Oh, for Our Great Emperor Perihn's sake!" A new voice on the comm caused the guard to straighten noticeably, telling anyone watching him – namely the Doctor and Nariam – that the voice belonged to Heton. "Accept the Time Lord's terms and bring them both, then! At the very least, the female will witness Lensiati justice."

Looking properly chastised, Zent gestured for the Doctor to come up with his companion.

"After you, Nariam," the Gallifreyan instructed gently. He looked up at the Lensiati. "She's pregnant to term so she won't be able to climb this ladder. You're going to have to pull her up." Returning his attention to his friend, he told her, "Hold on tightly and put your feet on the bottom rung for support."

Nariam shook physically as she grabbed the ladder. "I don't wish to go up without you."

"I'll be right behind you," he assured her. Seeing her look up at the guard, he reached up and turned her head so that their eyes met. "He can't hurt you, remember? You're too valuable. And he'd get into some serious trouble not only with his Grand Commandant but also with me." He gave her a gentle smile. "You'll be fine."

A second later, the ladder was pulled up at a quick but steady pace. Once Nariam was safely out of the cell, Zent threw down the ladder once again, allowing the Doctor to climb it quickly.

Upon reaching the top, the Galllifreyan grinned at the guard broadly. "Thanks for that, big fella!" He grimaced slightly as he noted Zent's hair. "Shorter hair would suit you. Don't you think it's time for a haircut?"

Zent bellowed in fury, grabbing the Doctor's arm and forcing him forward before doing the same to Nariam. "Move it!"

The two followed the order, the Doctor smirking to himself as they walked.

Nariam glanced over her shoulder at the still fuming Lensiati. "What did you say to him to make him so angry?" she whispered.

"I insulted him by insinuating that he didn't deserve the length of his hair," he replied.

"And that is significant?" she questioned.

He frowned slightly at her. "The Lensiati ruled over you your whole life and you don't know the significance of the length of their hair?"

"I thought it was just the fashion," she admitted. "We learned long ago never to question a Lensiati about anything."

The Doctor nodded slightly at her words. "Doesn't surprise me." He tilted his head slightly towards her. "The longer and more intricately braided a Lensiati's hair is, the more honor and prestige he's earned."

"So, a haircut is a bad thing for a Lensiati," she concluded.

"Yup. Basically… I just called him a pansy."

She frowned. "Doctor, are you trying to get us killed or are you just thick?"

"Oi!" he complained. "I know what I'm doing."

"Then it must be the former," Nariam grumbled.

"SILENCE!" the Lensiati guard yelled behind them.

They obeyed as they continued to walk through the large ship, stopping at a set of double doors which opened automatically in front of them.

"I hope the Grand Commandant allows me the honor of tearing you into little pieces, Time Lord," Zent taunted as the doors opened. He gestured with his head for the Doctor and Nariam to enter the room, waiting for the doors to close behind them before marching away.

Before them they saw a large command center, the expansive room buzzing with activity. None of the Lensiati seemed to mind the two aliens in their presence, obviously having something far more pressing on their minds. The Doctor and Nariam looked around the spacious room to which they had been led, the former smiling like a child in a candy store.

"Now, this is what I call a bridge!" he said, twirling around. "Look at this place! State of the art equipment in every corner! And I love the walls! Custom sound-proofing alloy paneling. Keeps inside noises in and outside noises out. I bet there could be an explosion right outside those doors and it wouldn't distract you from what you are doing in here because, well, you wouldn't even hear it, would you?" He turned to Heton, who was sitting in an ornate throne-like chair. "Is that mahogany?" he questioned as he pointed to the chair. "You actually have a genuine mahogany chair? Now, that… that is impressive! Especially since mahogany trees are extinct and have been for over two hundred years." He seemed to examine the Grand Commandant for a moment. "And I must say, that is really long hair. How far down does it go?" He hurried around the chair to get a better look. "Down below your knees! Blimey! I can see why you keep it braided. Must be a killer to take care of." His face grew dark. "But then again, you have slaves to do that for you, don't you."

Heton glared at the Time Lord. "Are you quite done with your needless prattling? I did not have you brought before me to endured your blatantly false adorations."

"Really," the Doctor commented, his eyes meeting the Grand Commandant's. "Then why did you bring me here?"

Heton gave him a dark look. "You know well why you are here, Time Lord. You are here to answer for the crimes which you have committed against the Ancestral Emperor Ferusi, his successors including His Greatness the Emperor Perihn, and all the Lensiati people."

"I wasn't aware that I had personally offended so many people within one species," the Doctor answered. "I don't recall having the pleasure of meeting Perihn and every Lensiati. Now, Ferusi I do remember." He frowned. "But that was four hundred years ago."

The Grand Commandant took a step towards him, towering over the Doctor despite the Time Lord's own height. "Lensiati never forget when they have been wronged."

"What exactly did you do?" Nariam finally spoke up, looking at the Doctor with curiosity.

"Silence, slave!" Heton bellowed at her. He mentally smirked at the cringe she'd made at his volume. "When you are before your masters, you get on your knees!" he ordered.

"Oi!" the Doctor put in quickly. "She's not a slave and you are not her master!" He glanced towards the Teranovian. "You don't have to kneel before anyone, Nariam, certainly not to this… _tinte glen pritore jarnozam per_."

Nariam giggled slightly, covering her mouth with her hand as she did so, amused by the insult the Doctor gave Heton. The confusion on the Lensiati's face at the Gallifreyan's words as well as the Teranovian's reaction turned towards fury.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

"Ah, see, there's your problem. You take over a planet, enslave a people, and you don't even bother to learn their languages," came the reply. "Well, not all of them anyway. After all, why would you want to learn the language they use during their worship of false gods?" He turned to Nariam again. "The Grand Commandant here is just upset because, four hundred years ago, I visited their world and condemned their owning slaves. Apparently, several slaves were encouraged by my indignation to revolt against their masters and, as a result, there was a slave riot that covered the whole planet, disgracing Emperor Ferusi. Ferusi declared me an enemy of the Lensiati people…" His attention moved to Heton as his eyes darkened once again. "…before butchering every last slave on Lensi, whether they were involved with the riots or not."

Nariam blinked for a moment, stunned by the Doctor's words. "So… they blame you for their killing all those people," she concluded.

He shook his head. "Oh, Nariam. They don't care about all the death they caused. All they care about is that I dishonored their Emperor by protesting his avocation of slavery. To them, that is far worse than the deaths of millions of people."

"They killed those people just because their Emperor was dishonored?" she questioned, disgust clearly written on her face. "That's… that's so barbaric it insults Barbarians!"

The Doctor half-grinned at her repeating what he had said the day before. "Good one," he complimented.

She returned the smile. "Well, I had a good teacher." A moment later, she gasped as the child in her gave her another hard kick.

The Doctor gave Heton a hard glare, moving to Nariam's side as he did so. "You okay?"

She nodded slightly. "Marathon runner," she muttered to him.

Heton didn't bother to give any attention to the Teranovian woman's condition, instead focusing strictly on the Doctor. "And now you repeat your crimes here on Teranova."

The Gallifreyan frowned at his words. "Sorry?" he questioned, obviously confused by the accusation.

In response to his question, a large metallic shield lowered from the far side of the bridge, revealing a view of Teranova from space. Nariam gazed at the sight with wide, amazed eyes.

"Is that Teranova?" she questioned, looking at the Doctor, who merely smiled in response. "Oh, Ranna, I've never seen anything so beautiful before! The sacred texts tell us that our world is only one in a plentitude of worlds but reading about it is nothing like actually seeing it. It's magnificent!"

"Yes, it is," the Time Lord agreed. He frowned slightly, walking up to the monitor to take a closer look. "What are these readings in the bottom left-hand corner?" he questioned as he slipped on his thick-rimmed glasses. He turned to Heton, tucking his hands into his pockets. "What are you doing on the surface of Teranova that requires such massive numbers of death squads?"

Heton accepted a data pad from one of his subordinates as he spoke. "The Teranovians are rioting on the planet below, forcing me to cull the herd."

"'Cull the herd?!' Those are people down there, not cattle!" the Time Lord protested.

Heton gave a hint of a smile at his words. "This coming from a man who just referred to the woman standing beside him as 'excellent slave stock.'"

The Doctor took several steps towards the Commandant, his eyes blazing with fury. "How many people have you murdered in cold blood?" he demanded.

Heton returned the data pad to his subordinate as he spoke. "Apparently, not enough." He took a breath, shaking his head slightly. "The Teranovians appear to have gotten it in their heads that a _Sasane_, one of their gods, came down from the heavens to end Lensiati rule over them and that this _Sasane_ calls himself '_Prehito_, Healer of All'. Despite what you may think, I do know some of the language they use in worship and I know that the word '_Prehito_' also translates into the word 'Doctor'. Which means, Doctor, that you are responsible for the Teranovians actions." He gazed into the Doctor's eyes. "Since the death squads are not effective in stopping this rebellion, I have no choice." He turned to his weapon's officer. "Prepare atmospheric charges," he ordered.

"NO!" the Time Lord yelled as he launched himself at Heton. He was instantly stopped when the guards grabbed him and punched him hard, sending him to the floor. Without hesitation, the guards continued to beat him despite Nariam's screams for them to stop. It was only when Heton raised a hand that the guards backed off, allowing Nariam to lower herself slowly to her knees beside the abused Time Lord.

The Gallifreyan struggled to his own knees, gently pushing away Nariam's assistance. Fingering a bleeding lip, he glowered at Heton, horror written plainly on his face. "Stop this!" he exclaimed. "Stop this now! If you are going to blame me for this, then punish _me_, not the Teranovians! They view me as one of their gods. I'll _order_ them to obey you and then you can do whatever you want with me. Kill me in front of them as an example if you have to, but don't repeat what happened on Lensi four hundred year ago!" Not getting an answer, he demanded, "Listen to me!"

The Grand Commandant gave the Gallifreyan a hard glare. "No, you listen to me! I will not have our slaves encouraged into further revolt by seeing you as a martyr nor will I allow this infection that you put in their minds to spread to other Lensiati controlled worlds!"

"You don't have to kill everyone to stop this rioting! What about the innocents? The ones who aren't fighting?"

"They will tell their descendants tales of this day and of you, thus spreading dissent slowly until they revolt again. Unacceptable," Heton told him bluntly.

"What you are doing is unacceptable!" came the angered reply. The Doctor turned his head, noting the activity in the command center. When he first walked onto the bridge, he'd been impressed with the efficiency that he observed. Now, he was sickened, knowing that each little movement was a reflection of how efficiently the "culling" was going. "You can't bombard the planet! It's genocide!"

"One less inferior race in the universe!" the Lensiati Commandant bellowed back. Turning towards his second, he commanded, "Kill all the Teranovian slaves onboard. Make the species extinct." Seeing the Doctor struggling to his feet, he motioned to the guards, who immediately grabbed the Time Lord and his companion, holding them tightly. "As for you, Time Lord, you and your 'pet' can watch as Teranova burns."

"Heton!" the Time Lord called out, causing the Grand Commandant to turn to look into his eyes. "What happens next to you and your people is your fault," he warned, his eyes blazing.

Heton huffed in amusement at the Gallifreyan's words. He motioned to the guards once again. The soldiers turned their prisoners in unison so that they faced the main monitor.

Nariam watched the Doctor for a long moment as they stood on the bridge, waiting. Since she'd met the Time Lord, she'd found him to be authoritative, kind, respectful, stubborn, honorable, sympathetic, funny, clever, angry, and sometimes just a little strange. Never had she'd seen any indication of him being dangerous… until now. It frightened her to see a storm raging in the eyes of the man she had come to trust implicitly. She didn't know whether to run from him or to stay near him. She voted for the latter simply because he had promised her that he would take care of her. She believed that promise.

"Doctor?" she questioned, afraid to interrupt whatever thought processes were running behind those terrifying eyes. "What…" She swallowed tightly, fear beginning to cloud her eyes, before continuing. "What's an atmospheric charge?"

"It's a bomb," he replied, his tone showing his hatred for the object in question. "Goes off in the atmosphere and burns everything within five kilometers of the detonation site. And Heton is bombarding the whole of Teranova with them." He looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Nariam. No one will survive," the Time Lord told her, his voice filled with emotion.

"I was afraid you'd say something like that," she whispered, tears making trails down her cheeks. "Isn't there anything we can do? There has to be something…" Seeing the devastated look in the Time Lord's eyes, she swallowed and focused on the monitor before them.

"Grand Commandant, all the death squads have been brought up from the surface. All the Teranovian slaves onboard have been jettisoned from the ship," the second in command informed.

Heton smiled, obviously pleased with the report. "Thank you, Commandant. Launch atmospheric charges."

The Doctor, hearing what had been done and what about to happen, took a slow breath. He looked over at his companion. "You don't have to watch," he told her with compassion.

"Yes, I do," she contradicted, her voice stronger than she felt. "I have to honor my people by watching… and remembering."

"It will shatter your heart," he warned, his tone showing that he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I know," she whispered in reply.

A moment later, the surface of Teranova lit up with a cascade of bright red and orange which seemed to last forever before slowly changing into a solid color of dark brown as the only home Nariam had ever known became nothing but rocks and dust.

-------------

**Translations**

_**Prahiltosa**_: prahil means "to heal", adding "to" makes it "one who heals". "Sa" indicates that the speaker is talking to a person who holds the title of Doctor. The Doctor would say his name was Prahiltoma, "ma" indicating a person talking about him/herself.

_**tinte glen pritore jarnozam per**_– small thing that always causes nausea


	6. Chapter 6

**PHOENIX RISING**

**Chapter 6**

The destruction of Teranova had taken less than five minutes, ending with the Lensiati scanning the planet for lifesigns just to make sure that the world was indeed dead. With the confirmation that the woman standing on the bridge was now the Last of the Teranovians, Grand Commandant Heton ordered that the prisoners be taken from the bridge and returned to their cell, making it plainly known to them that they would be the entertainment for the trip back to Lensi. Both the Doctor and Nariam understood that meant they would be forced to fight for their lives several times over. If they survived the gladiatorial fighting, they would eventually being tortured to death before the ship reached its destination.

The duo walked side by side as two Lensiati guards followed, watching them carefully. No one said a word as they moved somberly through the corridors, though the Doctor and Nariam occasionally glanced at each other to see how the other was coping with the situation.

After they had gone a good distance from the bridge, the Doctor suddenly stopped and turned around to face their Lensiati escort. Before either of the guards could react, he jabbed his index and middle fingers into the guards' necks. The guards' eyes widened with shock at the strength of the wiry man in front of them before dropping to the floor.

Nariam stared, astonished by the Doctor's actions. "What did you do to them?"

"Venusian aikido," he quickly explained. "They'll be unconscious for several hours."

"Why didn't you do this before?" she demanded.

"Unlike the Lensiati, I only resort to violence when I absolutely must. Plus it wouldn't have helped until now." Seeing the angry, incredulous look on Nariam's face, he looked into her eyes. "We were surrounded by Lensiati warriors. If I'd acted before, all I would have done is get us both killed and Heton would still have bombarded your planet. At least, there's a chance for you now. We have to move," he continued bluntly. "Someone's bound to find them and raise an alarm." He grabbed her hand and started to run from the fallen Lensiati.

She halted abruptly, gazing into his eyes. "What about my people? You're a _Sasane_! The sacred texts say you rule over time and space! You may not be a god, but you can still go back into the past and save them!"

"They're gone, Nariam," he told her, pained by his own helplessness. "If I could save them, I would. But I can't. I can travel through time and space but the moment I arrive somewhere, I become part of the timeline. I can't go back and undo what has already happened and I don't have power over life and death, no matter what your faith tells you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. The only thing I can do is prevent your people from becoming extinct by saving you and your child. Now, run!"

The two made some leeway, turned several corners before stopping. The Doctor scanned their surroundings to determine where to go next while Nariam leaned against a wall, panting against the exertion she had just put herself under.

"I can't run anymore," she protested. Taking a shaking breath, she found herself sobbing as the events caught up with her. "I want to die," she told him, tears pouring out. "What's the point in living if you're the only one left?"

"_That's_ the point of living!" the Time Lord told her firmly. He gripped her shoulders. "And you aren't the only one. You have that baby you're about to birth. Or at least, you will have if the Lensiati don't catch us." He wiped away the tears on her face. "I understand what you are going through. Believe me I do. Well… all except the labor part." Not receiving the reaction he wanted, namely a small smile of some sort, he pressed on. "You have to keep going for your people's sake. You have to be the voice that tells the rest of the universe about Teranova so that it is never forgotten." When she pulled her head away from his touch, the Doctor firmly took her chin and made her look into his eyes. "If you give up now, no one will know what happened here. No one will remember Teranova. And the Lensiati will win. Is that really what you want?"

She sniffed, forcing herself to stop crying. "No," she answered quietly. "I don't want that." Suddenly, she groaned and bent over. A moment later, she felt something trickling down her leg.

Both gaped at the pool of liquid forming underneath her; her water had broken.

"It appears I've overestimated how long it would take for the baby to be ready for birth," the Doctor ascertained. Seeing the desperation in the pregnant woman's eyes, he quickly held her shoulders. "It's going to be fine," he told her firmly.

"I'm in labor, my planet is dead, and we are running for our lives! How can it possibly be fine?!" she shouted at him.

The Time Lord didn't reply for a long moment, though his eyes showed that he sympathized. "My ship isn't far. I can hear her calling to me." As he spoke, a loud claxon filled the corridor, telling the fugitives that the fallen guards had been discovered. "We have to keep going," the Doctor urged.

"While I'm having a baby?!" she exclaimed, groaning as a contraction hit.

"You're not going to _have_ a baby if you don't move! Come on!" He took her hand again, this time wrapping his free arm around her waist to encourage her to move quickly despite her condition.

A stomping of feet behind them told the Doctor and Nariam that the Lensiati were on their track just as they hurried into a large cargo bay. There, on the far end, was the TARDIS, the light in her windows shining like a beacon. The two quickly moved towards the safe haven, slowing once as Nariam reacted to another contraction.

The time ship was only a few short feet away when Nariam screamed in pain as the horrifying sound of a laser gun filled the air. Eyes wide in shock, she started to topple forward, the Doctor catching her quickly as a ray of condensed light zipped past their heads. The bleeding wound on her back and the continuing barrage of laser fire instantly told the Doctor that the Lensiati had shot the pregnant woman.

"Nariam!" he cried, protectively blocking her as he rapidly picked her up in his arms. He snapped his fingers as he ran the remaining distance to the TARDIS. In response, the doors to the ship immediately opened wide, allowing him to carry the injured mother in just as another bolt of energy zoomed past them, barely missing the Doctor's elbow. With another snap of the fingers, the doors closed as the Lensiati death squad caught up, blocking them from their prey.

The sound of fists pounding on wood filled the ship while the Doctor quickly put Nariam on the grated floor. Hurrying around the console, he grabbed a medical kit and quickly returned, opening it as he moved.

"Hang on, Nariam," he ordered firmly, ignoring the pounding at the doors with the knowledge that, no matter what, the Lensiati would not be able to breach them.

The woman gave a choked scream of agony, the damage from the laser burn and the pain of child-bearing overwhelming her senses. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh, Ranna!" She sobbed, shaking violently with emotion and pain. "Please, save my baby!" she breathed.

"I'm going to save you both," the Doctor told her firmly, pulling out a large gauze pad and soaking it with a pale green solution. "Just stay with me. Stay with me, Nariam," he encouraged as he reached under her and pressed the gauze pad into the wound, causing her to buck and scream in response. "I know it hurts. I'm sorry."

"I need to birth!" she bellowed with gasping breaths. She looked at the Doctor, desperation filling her eyes. "Please, my child first. Please," she begged. Her legs spread to ease the pressure she could feel as the child started to ease its way out of her womb.

Needing to assess the damage done to her back by the Lensiati weapon, the Doctor carefully lifted her so that she was nearly at a forty-five degree angle, just enough for him to get a good look at the would. He swallowed tightly at what he saw. The blast had literally ripped through her. From the pattern of the burn, he could see that, if the Lensiati had been only a couple of feet closer, the shot would have gone through her entire body, killing her nearly instantly. As it was, however, the laser had burned away a large part of the left side of her torso. Half of her lung was missing, thus explaining her trouble breathing since being shot. She was hemorrhaging profusely, the proof being seen in the blood that soaked her dress and the gauze pad. The worst part of it all was that he hadn't needed the sonic screwdriver to notice the internal damage done. In an instant, his diagnosis made the initial treatment he had just given her a pointless act of unintentional brutality, especially now that he knew the fate that awaited her – a fate he couldn't prevent. He wasn't about to let the child endure the same.

Brushing her hair from her face, he gently laid Nariam down again before quickly moving so that he could assist in the delivery process. Lifting her skirt, he quickly removed her undergarments and checked on the progress of the child's entrance into life.

"The head's crowned," he informed her. "You need to push, Nariam." Seeing the fear in her eyes, he encouraged, "You can do it. I know you're in an indescribable amount of pain but this is for your child. Now, push."

With a holler, the mother obeyed, her fingers gripping the grated floor underneath her. She bore down a couple more times at the Doctor's insistence and was relieved when, a moment later, there was a tiny cough and then a cry. The TARDIS was mysteriously silent at that moment, the Lensiati no doubt having figured out that they couldn't force the doors open and planning their next actions. The Doctor had no doubts that they would try again soon but he was grateful for the temporary silence interrupted only by the child's cries, Nariam's own cries of pain and joy, and the hum of the time ship.

Despite the agony she was in, Nariam gave a soft smile as she watched the Gallifreyan quickly shuck off his jacket and wrap the newborn in it, the umbilical cord still attached to its small frame. Digging into the medical kit, he quickly brought out a pair of scissors and cut the cord before tying a knot in each of the severed halves to prevent further leakage. Then, certain that he'd done everything that he could for mother and child at the moment, he brought the child to Nariam.

"You have a son," he told her gently, putting the tiny thing in her arms.

Nariam, shaking noticeably, held her son close to her as the Doctor carefully raised her head once again, resting her bodily against himself. "He's… beautiful," she wheezed and then, turning her head away, coughed, bringing up a mouthful of blood as she did so. The child cried at being jostled so abruptly, causing her to look upon him with concern. "He needs… a name."

The Doctor ignored the blood that was seeping from Nariam's back into his dress shirt, holding her close while gently brushing her hair with his hand.

"Yes, he does," he affirmed gently, ignoring the knot in his throat that came with the knowledge these were the last few minutes of his new friend's life. "What name are you giving him?"

Nariam gave a weak smile. "It's not a… woman's place to… name a child. You helped me… birth him. He is now your son… as well. Please… honor me… by naming him."

The Time Lord nearly objected to her request but stopped. At this final moment especially, the Teranovian deserved for him to honor her traditions. If it was his responsibility to give this small child a name, he would give him one. With the knowledge that the baby boy would soon become the last of his kind, he knew exactly the perfect name.

"There is an old Earth tale of a magnificent bird," the Doctor whispered in Nariam's ear. "This bird, according to some legends, lived for five hundred years. At the end of his life, he would make a nest, settle in and quite literally burst into flames, consuming himself and turning into ash. But what made this bird so remarkable was that, every time he died, he was reborn from the ashes with a brand new life to live. That's what your people are, Nariam. You are the Phoenix. And so, I name your son Phoenix because, like the Phoenix, your people will rise again through him. "

"Phoenix," the dying woman whispered with reverence. She looked upon the child, who was trying to suckle at her breast and found himself frustrated by the clothing that prevented him from doing so. "It is… a beautiful name." She leaned against the Doctor, ignoring the pain the action brought her. "I am… so blessed. I die… in the arms of my god… honored by… his naming our child." She took a shaky breath, turning her head to look into the Doctor's eyes. "_Zostra ushate_, _Prehito Sasane_."

A moment later, the last mother of Teranova and the mother of all future Teranovians was spared further agony as she slipped into oblivion.

With a slow, shaky breath, the Doctor swallowed down his emotions. He wanted to cry and scream from the loss that was tearing at his hearts but he knew he had to focus. Pulling Nariam's body closer to him, he reached over and carefully took the bawling newborn from his mother's slack arms. Cradling the child in one arm, he delicately extricated himself from under the body while respectfully lowering it to the grated floor. Then, ignoring the blood that literally covered his shirt, trousers and hands, he carried the boy with him to the console just as another violent attack barraged the TARDIS' main door.

The Time Lord glared at the door as if he could see the death squad on the other side. "No second chances," he growled. With a determined expression, he moved around the console, setting coordinates before flicking a switch and sending the time ship into the time vortex.

The Lensiati death squad watched with astonishment as the large blue box faded and disappeared, an ungodly ripping sound filling the air as it did so. They turned to Grand Commandant Heton, who stood at the far end of the room watching the efforts to break through the time ship's defenses. From the look on his face, he was obviously not pleased with the loss of his greatest capture in his illustrious career.

"The slave was killed?" he finally asked his second after a long moment of silence.

"A direct hit to her back, Grand Commandant," the officer answered. "No one could survive such injuries for long. The Teranovian race is extinct."

Heton huffed slightly before taking a slow breath. "And the Doctor?"

"Escaped uninjured, Grand Commandant," came the reply.

There was a palpable tension in the room as Heton considered was he had seen and what he had been told. After a long moment, the Lensiati commander finally spoke. "We need something to bring His Greatness upon our return to Lensi." He turned to his second with resolution. "The two guards that allowed the Doctor and the slave to escape. They can answer to the Emperor. I will not have our glorious moment, the squelching of the Teranovian rebellion, be overshadowed by their incompetence."

The second-in-command bowed slightly and immediately went into action, giving the necessary orders that would eventually lead to the deaths of the two guards the Doctor had spared.

Marching out of the cargo bay where his prize had vanished, Heton made his way back towards the bridge to ensure that the Pasinia had started its journey home.

While little Phoenix continued to cry, the Doctor reviewed all the things that needed to be done, putting them in order of priority. Naturally, the first priority was to the child in his arms. The boy was obviously hungry, not having been able to feed from his mother before she died. He also needed a check-up, a washing, a clean diaper, and clothing to keep him warm before being put down to sleep.

The problem presented to the Doctor, though, was that there was no suitable sustenance for a newborn infant in the TARDIS' cupboards. The baby was far too young to drink regular cow's milk, being far too heavy and rich for his sensitive stomach at his age. The Doctor needed to get the appropriate formula for the child soon but that didn't provide an immediate remedy for the situation. As much as he disliked the idea, he was going to have to give the baby a false sense of being full until he could get him some proper nourishment.

Gently cupping the child's face with his hand, the Doctor closed his eyes and calmed Phoenix into a gentle sleep. Then, forcing himself to ignore the body in the console room, he carried the boy through the TARDIS and into the medical bay. There, with an efficiency that told he had done the act several times before in his past, he ran a quick check-up to ensure that the boy was healthy. He then delicately washed the boy before putting a makeshift diaper on his small frame. Carrying him through the time ship into his own bedroom, he put a pillow in a clothes basket to create a temporary crib and placed the boy in the basket, covering him with a small bath towel for a blanket.

Leaving the basket in the middle of the bed there, he instructed the TARDIS to keep an eye on the child while he stripped out of his bloodied clothes. Showered and dressed, he retrieved the temporary crib and carried the boy back to the console room.

As he returned to the heart of the TARDIS, the Doctor looked upon the body of his friend somberly. It wasn't often when he had the responsibility of tending to the dead but, when he did, he took the task quite seriously. He didn't know what traditions the Teranovians had when it came to funerary rituals but, based on what little he did know, he supposed that they were similar to his own people's. At the same time, he knew that he would not be able to look after the child now in his care and prepare Nariam for the funeral rites she deserved. He was going to need help and he knew exactly where to get it. He therefore immediately set coordinates for the one inhabitable planet he felt was most appropriate for both of his tasks: Earth.

**************

The sun shined down on the suburban street in the city of London, birds chirping joyfully as they gathered the necessary building materials for their nests. Up and down said street, the sound of children playing filled the air, accented by running sprinklers.

In the back yard of one particular house, three teenagers – two boys and a girl – were laughing while they played an odd game that involved an object strongly resembling a Frisbee. Only this Frisbee seemed to have a mind of its own, evading capture while staying within the confines of the yard.

"Oh, come on, Clyde. It isn't that hard," the girl teased as she watched her friend diving for the "Frisbee". He missed the object by mere inches, causing him to land flat on his chest.

"I'd like to see you do better, Rani," Clyde answered as he stood up. Almost immediately, he got his wish as the girl ran up to the flying disc, feigned reaching for it, and circled so that it came directly into her hands.

"It's a simple matter of anticipating its next move," Rani told Clyde with confidence. "Once you know that, you can trick it into doing what you want."

The second boy smiled at her reasoning. "But it's still on Level 1. It has ten levels of difficulty…" He trailed off, his smile dissipating as a breeze moved the leaves on the trees and an odd sound grew in the air.

"What's wrong?" Clyde questioned as he and Rani went to the boy, concern on their faces.

None of them could speak as a 1960s police box materialized before them. Their dumbstruck expression remained as the door opened and a tall skinny man wearing a brown pin-striped suit stepped out.

A broad grin suddenly appeared on the second boy's face. "Doctor!" he exclaimed, obviously pleased.

"Who?" Clyde and Rani questioned simultaneously, frowning at the man before them.

The Doctor turned abruptly at the voices behind him, his eyes wide with surprise. It took a moment for him to recognize one of the teenagers standing before him. "Luke Smith! Pleasure to finally meet you in person," he greeted, extending his hand to the boy. He pointed to the toy hovering a few feet to the left. "Is that a Jerulian agility disc?"

"Wait a minute…" Clyde put in, interrupting the two before they could say anything further. "Just who the hell are you?"

The Time Lord looked at the boy for a moment, a slight frown on his face. "You don't happen to be related to a man named Mickey Smith? Because you certainly sounded just like him a moment ago."

"It's okay," Luke told his friends. "He's the Doctor."

The Gallifreyan gave a slight smile at the endorsement. "Yup, that's me," he answered, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Clyde's eyes widened slightly. "You mean… Sarah Jane's Doctor?" He looked at Luke and noted that the smile hadn't faded in the least. "The same Doctor you told us about… the one your mum helped put the Earth back into its orbit?"

Getting a nod from Luke, Clyde and Rani laughed in delight, immediately starting to ask questions of the Time Lord. The Doctor held up his hands to silence them quickly, his attention on Luke.

"I need to see your mum… and there she is. Hello, Sarah Jane," he greeted with a gentle smile as Sarah Jane Smith suddenly appeared in the yard, having obviously hurried out of the house.

"Doctor," Sarah Jane returned the greeting before abruptly going to him and hugging him. "I heard the TARDIS materializing and came down as fast as I could. Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"And you," the Doctor agreed. His face grew somber a moment later as he glanced at the teenagers, who had stepped back to allow the reunion to take place without interruption. Just the sight of the children reminded the Gallifreyan of the purpose of his visit. Pulling away from his friend's embrace, he looked into her eyes. "I need to ask a favor of you."

"You know you can ask anything of me," she affirmed, obviously pleased that the Doctor had come to her for assistance.

"I need you to watch over someone for me," he continued. "Just for a couple of days while I take care of something."

"Who?" Sarah Jane questioned, her curiosity piqued.

"My son. Well, my adopted son," the Doctor told her. He took a breath. "He was sort of bequeathed to me."

She gaped at him in astonishment for a long moment before finding her voice again. "You have a son," she murmured gently to herself, verifying what she had heard him say.

"He's human… Well… sort of," he continued. "He's in need of the basic necessities. Haven't had the chance to take care of those. Wouldn't know what the basic necessities of a human baby are other than a nappy, clothes, and a bottle. So, I was hoping that you'd… give him a head start…" He sniffed. "I'll just… go bring him out," he shifted the conversation slightly, pointing at the TARDIS.

Sarah Jane reached out to touch his arm. "Do you mind of we come in with you?" she questioned. "I know the boys and Rani would love to see the TARDIS."

The Doctor looked into her eyes. "Yes. I do mind." He noted the expression she wore and gave a slight concession. "Just you. Not them." Seeing that she was about to protest, he continued. "I have my reasons and you will understand once you come in." Opening the door, he allowed Sarah Jane to enter before following and closing the door.

"Oh, my gawd!" the journalist cried out, covering her mouth in despair at the sight of the body in the middle of the TARDIS' floor. "What happened?" she questioned, already figuring that the woman had been the Doctor's companion.

The Doctor sniffed as he walked around the console to the Captain's chair. "It's a long story. But…" He swallowed tightly. "A Lensiati death squad shot her in the back as we were escaping. She died giving birth to her son." Picking up the clothes basket that was resting in the chair, he brought it over to Sarah Jane with a sad smile. "This is Phoenix. I didn't know his mother Nariam for long. Only two Earth days but… she was brilliant."

Sarah Jane looked down on the sleeping boy, her face reflecting the mixed emotions she was feeling. She grieved for the baby's losing his mother before he had a chance to know her and for the Doctor, knowing that he was taking the whole situation close to his hearts. At the same time, she was bathing in the glory of the new life before her. "He's beautiful," she said softly. "He's so small."

"Yeah," the Time Lord agreed. "Well, he's only an hour old at the most. He'll be hungry when he wakes up. Didn't have the resources to properly feed him. I mean, if he's like most humanoid babies, cow's milk is going to be too heavy for him and… well… I have no clue what you give a human baby when you can't breast feed him."

Sarah Jane gave him a gentle smile, accepting the clothes basket from the Gallifreyan. "I'll take care of him for you. I've never taken care of a newborn but I know several people who have. I can get some advice from them. And I'll show you how to take care of him when you are done… doing what you have to do." She didn't have to ask to know that, for the next two days, the Doctor was going to ensure that the baby's mother's body was taken care of with respect. "And I'll be here to listen," she added, hoping that her friend would take her up on the offer.

"Thank you," he replied quietly. Without further word, he escorted the journalist to the main door and, with a hug, allowed her to exit before closing the door behind her.

A moment later, the police box vanished the back yard, leaving her, her son and his friends with the child. Sarah Jane waited until the TARDIS had completely disappeared before turning to the teenagers.

"Come on. We have a lot of work ahead of us for the next forty-eight hours," she informed them, carrying the boy towards the house.

The three friends followed her, questions running through their mind about the baby now in Sarah Jane's custody.

-------------

_**Author's note: **__I have decide to set this story after DW:Journey's End. As such, Luke has met the Doctor via viewphone and Clyde and Rani have only heard of the Doctor. _

**Translations**

_**Zostra ushate**_**, **_**Prehito Sasane**_**: **Thank you, Doctor Time Lord. (proper colloquial Gallifreyan would be "Z_ostraz ushaztere, Prehiltosa Shansana_" according to my version of Gallifreyan, but, as the reader knows, Teranovian Gallifreyan isn't exactly conjugated or pronounced the same)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: _**A very short chapter compared to the others but I haven't updated in a while and figured that I should at least give you _something_ to enjoy!

**PHOENIX RISING**

**Chapter 7**

When Sarah Jane was a teenager, a cousin of her Aunt Lavinia came for a visit, bringing along his wife and seven-month old baby, Hannah. Sarah Jane had immediately fallen for the child, watching over her every moment she had to give. It was from taking care of Hannah that Sarah Jane had learned the fine art of changing diapers and bottle-feeding. However, with Hannah's parents always available to take over when things got to be too much, the teenage girl never really had to take care of a child for more than a few minutes.

After the Doctor had left Phoenix in her tending, Sarah Jane immediately wondered why she had allowed the Time Lord to leave the boy with her. She would be the first to admit that she wasn't the most qualified person to take care of a newborn, considering that the last time she'd changed a diaper was over thirty years before. She supposed that she never could deny the Doctor anything he wanted and she knew that he wouldn't have done so if he didn't have complete faith in her abilities to do what at the moment looked to be a nerve-racking task. Fortunately for her, Rani had admitted to having babysat infants before – though never one as young as Phoenix – so she agreed to help Sarah as best as she could.

The first thing they did was to find an eyedropper and sterilize it, thus giving them an immediate means of providing Phoenix with water. Instructing Luke and Clyde on how to give the tiny boy a drink, Sarah Jane and Rani then left the house. While the two ladies went to the local grocers to pick up the necessary items – formula, diapers, etc. - the boys remained with the child, who seemed content to remain asleep. A lucky thing, in Clyde's opinion. He wasn't happy with playing babysitter, even though Luke seemed to enjoy it as he watched the boy with quiet fascination.

By the time they returned to Sarah Jane's house, however, a siren was blaring from the house in the form of a screaming newborn who was demanding attention. Clyde had apparently opted out of the situation, having hurried home the moment the baby started crying and thus leaving Luke alone with the bawling child.

"He's been crying for nearly half an hour," Luke told his mother as she and Rani walked in the door. "I gave him some water but he didn't stop crying. I didn't know what else to do so I just left him be. Didn't want to accidentally hurt him. He looks so fragile." He looked to his mother for reassurance. "Is he okay?"

Sarah Jane sighed slightly at her son's words before giving him a reassuring smile as she and Rani carried in as much of their purchases as they could fit in their hands. "It's okay, Luke. I'm sure that he's fine. The Doctor warned me that he would be hungry when he woke up. Please go out to the car and get the rest of the bags. Rani, would you go into the kitchen and prepare a bottle?" she requested while she went to the bawling infant, who had chosen to kick off the soft towel the Doctor had given him as a temporary blanket. It was immediately obvious that the boy needed more than just lunch. A change of diaper and a set of clothes were also needed, though clothes would have to wait until the ones they bought were washed and dried.

Sarah Jane carefully picked up the small infant and, using the remarkably unsoiled towel the Doctor had given the baby as a blanket as a barrier, laid the boy on the carpet. Digging into the bag she had carried in, she pulled out a package of diapers, a container of baby powder, and a package of wipes. Grimacing slightly at her own actions, she removed the cloth diaper the boy had been wearing and put it in the clothes basket with the knowledge that the makeshift crib would need to be cleaned before it could be used again.

"Mrs. Chandra offered to help me with the crib," Luke explained to his mom as he came in. He and Rani's mum put the crib against a wall before Gita moved towards Sarah Jane.

Even as Luke spoke, Rani came back into the living room with a bottle. "Mum!" she stated with surprise.

"What's going on here, Rani?" Gita Chandra questioned with concern. She followed the sound of an infant crying to where Sarah Jane was sitting. "Who's baby is that, Sarah?" she asked, her curiosity getting stronger.

Sarah Jane cringed internally at Gita's words. There were very few people in the world who could get away with calling her 'Sarah' rather than her full first name. The Doctor was one of them as was her friend Harry Sullivan. Other than from those two, hearing her name shortened so was like nails on a chalkboard to her and most of her friends knew better. She also knew that she wasn't going to change Gita's habit; she'd tried several times before to correct her and had failed every time. As such, she'd learned to put up with it from her.

"I'm just watching over him for a friend," she answered her query as she gently wiped the boy clean and then reached for the diapers to retrieve one.

Rani's mum leaned over to look at the small boy, who kicked as his head moved around in an attempt to understand his blurry surroundings. "Where are his parents? He's too young to have a babysitter." She looked around quickly and frowned. "Didn't they leave you anything to take of him with? It looks like you bought out the store with all these bags!" Noting that her neighbor was deeply embroiled in tending to the baby, she sat beside her and regarded the child for a moment. "So, what's his name?"

"Phoenix," Sarah Jane answered as she finished changing the diaper.

"And how old is he?" she asked, knowing that the baby couldn't be very old with him still having his umbilical cord.

The older woman frowned slightly. "I'm not exactly sure but, from what my friend told me, he can't be more than a few hours old."

"A few hours and they just dump him on you?" Gita exclaimed, stunned by her answer.

"It wasn't like that," Sarah Jane protested. She sighed at the look the younger woman gave her. "It's complicated. Phoenix's mother died giving birth to him and…"

"Oh, the poor dear! Where's his father, then?" Gita questioned with concern while Sarah Jane gently lifted the boy into her arms.

Sarah Jane reached over towards Rani, who automatically put a prepared bottle in her free hand. Adjusting her position, she gently eased the nipple into Phoenix's mouth, smiling when he started suckling on it rabidly. "His father needed some time to take care of a few things," she finally answered Gita. Taking a deep breath, she searched for a reasonable explanation. "Neither of them have relatives and I'm the closest thing to family he has so I agreed to watch over Phoenix until his father has made funeral arrangements. He said he needed a couple of days at the most." She knew that that was very likely the closest to the truth as she could get.

"That doesn't explain the shopping spree," Gita pointed out. "Surely he had all of these already, expecting a baby and all."

It was Rani who came up with the solution. "They'd lost everything in the house fire." The glance from Sarah Jane told her that, all though she didn't approve of lying, under the circumstances it was a most appreciated subterfuge.

"House fire? You mean, they're homeless?" Gita questioned with sympathy. "Oh, that poor man! No wonder he left his son with you." She paused, watching Sarah Jane adjust her hold on the boy. She seemed to hesitate to speak before deciding to voice her concern. "I hope this isn't a case of child abandonment. I wouldn't be surprised if he left his baby with you because he doesn't have the means to take care of him."

"He'll be back for him," Sarah Jane said firmly despite the flicker of doubt Gita's words brought her. It wouldn't be the first time the Doctor had left someone behind because he believed he was doing what was best for them. Neither would it be the first time he'd lied to persuade someone to do as he wished. "He'll be back," she stated again, almost as if she were trying to convince herself of her words.

---------------

As the Doctor dematerialized the TARDIS, he couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips, grateful that Sarah Jane had agreed to watch over Phoenix until he returned. He couldn't blame the expression on her face, though, when she looked upon the child and realized what he was asking her to do. For only a split second, she looked very much like a deer caught in the headlamps of a car, plainly frightened by the prospect of taking care of a newborn child. The look had vanished quickly and was replaced by sympathy towards the child and the Doctor and by determination to take on the task given to her with the best of her abilities. He knew that, if anyone could take on such a thing as watching after a newborn despite the lack of experience, it was her. His current smile faded as he thought again about his own task, his hearts aching with the heavy burden that he once again had.

Every civilization has its fascination with death, mostly out of curiosity and fear of what may lie in, as Shakespeare referred to it, "the undiscovered country." In most cases, this apprehension of death and the possible afterlife led to elaborate funerary rites that matched up with that civilization's religion and/or environment. Gallifrey was no exception to this rule. Before the Time Lords came about and before the great glass-domed citadels graced the planet's surface, the early ancestors of Gallifrey had to cope with harsh winters that would often lead to death. Since wood was a precious commodity during these seasons and the dead could not be buried in the frozen ground, it became necessary to create funeral pyres that would not only take care of the remains of the dead but also warm those in attendance against the cold. Over the centuries, the scarcity of wood became less of an issue with the rise of technology, and religion brought new meaning to the funeral pyres. Most Gallifreyans forgot the origins of their practices and only remembered that their faith – and/or Rassilon, depending on one's beliefs - demanded it of them.

The Doctor, for his part, had never really been a religious man. His father never practiced any religion on Gallifrey but rather focused on science. His mother did have a religion but it wasn't one she could observe on Gallifrey without condemnation so she kept her beliefs to herself. As such, the Doctor grew up believing in what he could see and touch but, at the same time, acknowledging that there were some things in the universe that he wouldn't be able to explain. It also gave him an appreciation for other people's beliefs, even if they didn't agree with his own.

It was with such understanding and with a heavy heart that he slipped on a lab coat, knowing that moving Nariam's body would stain his suit with blood just as it had the one he'd changed out of. Taking a slow, meticulous breath he went over to his fallen friend, carefully lifted the body into his arms, and carried it through the TARDIS into a small ornate room that was specifically designated for preparing the dead for a traditional Gallifreyan funeral, a room he had been in only a short few years before when he took on the task of providing the Master with the same arrangements. There, he diligently removed all of the clothing from Nariam's body before delicately wiping the body down, taking the time to cover the gaping wound in the back. Once the remains had been thoroughly cleansed, he retrieved some white linen and gradually wrapped the body from toe to head, tucking small handfuls of a kind of potpourri within the folds as he worked. He wasn't absolutely certain that a Gallifreyan funeral mirrored those of the now near-extinct Teranovians but, given how much of Teranovian life matched that of early Gallifrey, it was a fairly reasonable assumption.

When the work was done, he slowly removed his lab coat, hanging it in a nearby closet before returning to the body now in resting, waiting for the ceremony the Doctor would soon perform. Retrieving a dark purple arm band – it was the closest he was going to get to actually wearing ceremonial funeral robes - he slipped the piece of cloth around his right forearm, making sure that it would not accidentally slip down. He then gazed on the carefully wrapped body for a moment and bowed his head.

"_Rassilon, Entrile po Ushazte sa trantizam po Nariam, famedare maha,_" he murmured, recalling the prayer spoken frequently during the funerary ceremony. Insuring that a light shown on the body of the murdered Teranovian, he slowly left the room and the TARDIS to prepare the wooden altar upon which her remains would be laid.

The Doctor had chosen a quiet, out of the way place on Earth to perform the rites for Nariam. The location was far enough from civilization that the fire would not catch anyone's attention and was isolated enough to allow the ashes a chance to become part of the land without humanity disturbing it. It was also the ideal place to procure the wood needed to build the pyre needed for the funeral.

The Time Lord personally cut the needed wood and carried it piece by piece to the desired location before carefully building up the altar, making sure that there was plenty of kindling between the layers of wood to ensure that it burned evenly and completely. He also sprinkled the same potpourri like substance that he used in wrapping Nariam's body with every layer. It took several hours to create the altar on his own. Having been high in the sky when he started, the sun was now nowhere to be seen.

The pyre and torch now ready, the Gallifreyan took a moment to rest before returning to the TARDIS. A couple of minutes later, he emerged from the time ship, the wrapped body gently cradled in his arms. With the utmost care, he laid the body on the pyre and, taking a step back, retrieved and lit the torch with his sonic screwdriver. Repeating the ancient prayer he had said before, he lit the pyre and stood back. He watched the pyre burn for several minutes before carefully tossing the torch into the base of the blaze and turning away. He then returned to the TARDIS, leaving the doors open so that the flames of the pyre could be seen and felt, and allowed himself to finally grieve for Nariam, for all the Teranovian people, and for his adopted son who, like him, was now the last of his kind.

The fire burned through the night, slowly dying as dawn came over the horizon. In the end, there was nothing left but ashes.

--------------

Sarah Jane had learned much about taking care of babies in the last three days, especially ones as small as Phoenix. She'd had all sorts of advice from Gita and from the friends she had spoken to, all of which she'd put to good use. The one thing she appreciated was that Phoenix seemed to sleep a lot, allowing her the chance to get her own sleep while doing the research she needed to complete the article she was working on. After all, saving the world on occasion did little to pay the bills.

Luke, Clyde, and Rani helped out, of course, though Clyde wasn't as thrilled with the task as the other two. Still, he had to admit that he'd been growing fond of the little boy despite how many diapers needed to be changed.

Sarah Jane had been feeding Phoenix when an otherworldly sound filtered through the walls of the house, causing her to stand. Going to the door, she opened it, obviously intent on stepping out when her path was blocked by a tall skinny frame. She smiled widely at the Doctor, who returned the grin.

"I see you made it back after all," she commented teasingly.

"Was there any doubt?" the Doctor countered. He glanced down to see a blanketed form in Sarah Jane's arms. "There he is!" the Time Lord practically cooed, retrieving the baby from her hands. "Were you a good boy for Auntie Sarah Jane?" His focus shifted to his longtime friend. "Thank you. From the bottom of my hearts."

Sarah Jane smiled her acceptance as she stepped aside to allow the alien to enter her home. A moment later, however, her expression became somber. "Were you able to do… what you needed?"

The Doctor's exuberance faded with her question. "Yes," he answered solemnly. It was clear from his eyes that Nariam's death still weighed heavily on him.

"Do you want to talk?" Sarah Jane pressed gently.

The Time Lord swallowed slightly. "Maybe later," he finally said. His disposition immediately brightened. "Right now, I want you to teach me how to take care of my son." He sniffed slightly at his own words. "Not that I've never taken care of a baby before. I mean, I've been a dad before but that was a long time ago and we never had the need to bottle feed; just wasn't done on my planet, only breastfeeding. Humans have this odd taboo against allowing mothers to breastfeed each others' children. Well, some humans anyway. I mean, you do have childcare facilities but I seriously doubt that any of them are willing to breastfeed. Well, some humans wouldn't have a problem with it. There are African tribes that don't have a problem with community nursing…" Seeing the expression on Sarah Jane's face, he realized that he was rambling. "Umm…" He frowned slightly. "How do you make baby formula?" he questioned.

---------------------

**Translations:**

_**Rassilon, Entrile po Ushazte sa trantizam po Nariam, famedare maha.**_ – Rassilon, open the Gate of Eternity for Nariam, my dear (female) friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**PHOENIX RISING**

**Chapter 8**

Aboard the Lensiati warship Pasinia, warrior Seran thought deeply about all she had witnessed in the last few hours, events that were making her question everything she ever knew about her entire life. She of course had heard of the Doctor, the legendary enemy of the Lensiati. But she certainly never imagined that she would actually see him, even from a short distance.

As a child, she was told that if she didn't behave the Doctor, with his six inch metal death stick, would come and steal her soul and put it in a time loop so that he could torment her at his whim for the rest of eternity. As she grew, she realized that it was just a story used to frighten her into obedience, especially since her studies revealed the Doctor wasn't the horrible monster she imagined in her dreams but rather a dangerous being who dared to humiliate Emperor Ferusi, thus becoming an enemy of the Lensiati. Since that infamous day, all Lensiati warriors had been keeping their eyes open for the Doctor's blue box in the hopes that they would gain the glory which would come from capturing him.

When Grand Commandant Heton announced the capture of the Time Lord, Seran could hardly believe it. At last, after four centuries, the legendary enemy was in the hands of the Lensiati and would suffer for the crimes he had committed. Not that Seran was much interested in observing his torture and death. Unlike most of her fellow soldiers, she wasn't much into the spectator sports; they were far too mindlessly violent. She much preferred a real hunt like she had done in the countryside where she had grown up, picking off wild animals with skill and bringing them home for the whole family to clean and cook. When it came to entertainment, she favored listening to the great operas, performers singing proudly about Herostin, first Emperor of the Great Lensiati Empire. Not only was the music enjoyable to listen to but it also reminded her of where she began and where she was determined to get to, namely to eventually be one of the Emperor's Royal Guards, perhaps even Captain of the Guard.

Nevertheless, despite her own choices of entertainment, she knew that the Doctor deserved the fate he would endure. No one ever defied the Lensiati Empire without justifiable retribution. However, she would soon question just exactly what was considered justifiable.

The Doctor had strode onto the bridge as if walking into a pay-lodging and expecting a service boy to tend to his luggage. And yet, not once did he neglect the slave woman by his side, treating her as if she were an equal. It was an astonishing sight to Seran. Surely such a powerful being as the Time Lord knew that Teranovians were lesser creatures, incapable of anything but the most rudimentary of thoughts and easily frightened into subservience. They only cared about their own survival, often fighting for food amongst themselves and making sacrifices to their gods, sometimes of their own kind, to ensure good weather, happiness, or safety. It was truly barbaric.

Seran was even more stunned when Grand Commandant Heton ordered the planetary bombardment of Teranova in retaliation for the revolt that was happening on the surface of the planet. She'd heard rumors all her life about the Emperor authorizing such drastic actions to prevent a planet from falling from their hands but she never gave the rumors heed until hearing that order. The order saddened her, much like one might become saddened to hear that a farmer had to kill all his livestock to end a disease before it could spread, but she accepted the necessity of it.

And then Seran's universe had turned upside down and everything she ever believed came into question in an instant. She had been close enough to overhear the brief conversation between the Time Lord and the Teranovian, close enough to observe them without being observed herself.

"You don't have to watch," the Time Lord had said to the slave woman.

Seran had expected the woman to turn away from the sight, to heed the advice of the Doctor. Instead, the woman had remained resolute, stating, "Yes, I do." And the look on the woman's face, the sheer terror masked with the bravery of a warrior… This woman, this Teranovian, this creature of a supposedly lesser species… wasn't one at all. She knew what was happening to her planet, she was brave enough to watch it burn, and she cared for those who were dying on the surface. It was clear on her face that, if she had the choice, she would find a weapon and kill every person on the bridge for just a chance to save her people. It was a fact that completely contradicted everything Seran was ever told about the slave races. If this pregnant slave woman could have such suppressed determination, held back only with the realization that acting out would only cause the death of her child and her friend who watched with her, were there other slaves out there of different races that held the same determinations, who weren't the docile, selfish creatures the Lensiati people had always been led to believe? If that were so, then they didn't deserve to be used as slaves, Seran decided. If the slave races all had warrior hearts – even if it were just one of their species – they should be treated as warriors, not property.

At that moment, warrior Seran made a decision. She would research her theories and find the truth. And if her theories proved to be true, she would work her way through the system, use her newfound knowledge to gain followers, and slowly infiltrate the governments of all their worlds so that she could free all warrior-hearts from their undue imprisonment. And she would start with the Pasinia.

Her long journey towards her destiny began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke Smith woke abruptly, hearing singing coming from the living room. At least, he thought it was singing. He couldn't recognize any of the sounds as being actual words, though there was definitely structure in those sounds. His curiosity piqued, he slowly walked down the stairs and peered around the corner in search of the source of the beautiful sound, which seemed like a mixture of Gaelic, all the Romantic languages, and something that Lewis Carroll created. He smiled with wondrous delight when he realized that the sound was coming from the Doctor's lips as he paced the length of the living room, Phoenix's small form tucked against his chest.

"Come on in, Luke," the Time Lord invited without stopping his pacing, though the melody he'd been conveying was finished. "You won't disturb us."

Realizing that the Gallifreyan had sensed his presence, Luke moved into the room. "What was that?" he queried gently.

The Doctor frowned slightly. "Sorry?" he asked softly.

"You were singing," the teenager pointed out.

"Oh," the alien replied to the clarification. "It's an ancient Gallifreyan lullaby." He wrinkled his nose slightly. "Phoenix woke up a bit cranky."

"It's beautiful," Luke commented, his smile still firmly in place.

"Thanks," came the quiet response. He paused for a moment before finally looking up at the boy. "And thanks for letting us stay for the last few days."

Luke shrugged. "That was Mum's decision," he countered without malice.

"Ah, but your mum wouldn't be letting me hang out in her living room and putting up with my socks in her kitchen sink if she didn't think it was okay with you as well. And it's your house as much as hers, even if she does pay all the bills. And you have been helping take care of Phoenix this week while I made the TARDIS more child-friendly." He gave him a wide smile. "So, thank you."

"You're welcome," the teenager replied, his grin broadening. He moved closer so that he could look on the baby's face. The child snuffled slightly in his adopted father's arms before exhaling contentedly. "How long are you and Phoenix staying?" Luke finally asked, his eyes shifting from the baby to the Doctor.

"The TARDIS will be ready to go in the morning."

"So… you're leaving?" A frown graced the young man. "Does Mum know?"

"She will at breakfast."

There was a long silence between them before Luke spoke again. "I don't want you to go."

The Gallifreyan gave him a knowing look. "I can't stay, Luke. Phoenix may be of Human descent but he isn't really Human. He's Teranovian and he'd never fit in on Earth. It takes him longer to grow to maturity than the average Human. In ten years, he'd still be the size of a five-year-old. He'd feel like an outsider for his entire life. I can't do that to him." He took a breath. "Besides, there's a whole universe out there for him to see. And I do have a ship that travels through time and space so we can come visit at any time." He smiled at the teenager. "Have to make sure that he stays friends with his cousin Luke now, don't I?"

Luke laughed gently at his words.

The Doctor nodded towards the stairs. "You'd better get back to bed. You have school in the morning, don't you?"

The boy nodded. "Yes." He started towards the stairs but stopped at the foot to look back at the Time Lord. "You'll still be here in the morning, right?"

"Yeah," the Gallifreyan confirmed. "I'll still be here."

Luke smiled at the reassurance. "Good night, Doctor."

"Good night, Luke. Pleasant dreams." He watched the teenager go up the stairs, waiting until he heard the sound of his bedroom door closing. Then, turning to the baby in his arms, he whispered, "Way past time for bed for you too." Carrying Phoenix to the bassinette that was set up in the living room, he gently tucked the boy in before taking a seat close by. Before long, he found himself falling asleep in the chair, the soft sounds of Phoenix's breathing lulling him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor dreamt about fire. Nariam's funerary pyre. Teranova burning. The Great Fire of London. The islands of Japan on fire. The destruction of Mondas. The Master's funerary pyre. The Great Fire of Rome. The TARDIS on fire. The destruction of Skaro. Pompeii. The Dalek Crucible burning. Gallifrey…

His eyes snapped open, suddenly awake, his hearts beating fast from the nightmare. Swallowing tightly, he let out a slow breath as he took stock of his surroundings, reminding himself that he was staying at Sarah Jane's house until the TARDIS finished the necessary alterations for Phoenix traveling with them. The child, he found, was still in his bassinette, though it was obvious that the baby had a change of diaper and clothes since the night before. From the way the child was in a deep slumber, it was a good supposition that he had also been fed.

Groaning slightly at the stiffness in his muscles from sleeping in a chair, the Gallifreyan slowly stood up and stretched. As he did so, the scent of coffee and toast assailed him, helping him to finish waking. Checking on Phoenix to make sure that he was in good condition, the Doctor picked up the bassinette and carried it into the kitchen, placing the sleeping boy on the table.

"Good morning," Sarah Jane greeted without turning from the mug she was pouring. She added a measure of milk and three sugars before stirring it and handing it over to the Doctor. The Time Lord accepted the beverage with a "Thank you" and sipped at it. While he much preferred tea in this incarnation, he still enjoyed a cup of coffee every once in a while. He always knew that Sarah Jane preferred the hot liquid to get her day going. It didn't hurt that she was also very good at making coffee, an irony considering the circumstances in which they first met – she'd refused to be the one to make the coffee as she was the only female in the room.

"Luke told me that you're leaving today," she continued as she prepared her own mug and turned to look at him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" he countered with his own question.

"You slept through Phoenix's crying when he was hungry and needed a change," she pointed out gently. "You looked like you were having bad dreams."

"The TARDIS will wake me if I need to be woken. You know that," he replied, taking another drink from his mug.

"I just think that he should have a stable home environment to grow up in," she persisted.

The Gallifreyan gave a weak laugh. "I seriously doubt that either of us are the prime example of providing stable home environments." He paused. "Are you sure you aren't protesting simply because you don't want us to leave just yet."

"I'd be lying if I said that wasn't part of the issue," she admitted. She gave him a concerned look. "But it's not the only one. I'm worried about you, Doctor."

"I'm all right," he told her softly.

"Now I know something's wrong," Sarah Jane huffed. Seeing the confused look on the Time Lord's face, she clarified, "I learned a long time ago that, for you, 'all right' is just code for not all right at all."

Seeing that she really was greatly concerned for his well-being, he put his mug down and walked over to her. Taking her own mug away, he put it on the counter behind her before taking her shoulders gently. "Sarah…" he said softly. A slow smile spread on his face. "My Sarah Jane. I'm fine. I promise. Besides, you know it's not in my nature to stay in one place for too long. I know you've grown fond of Phoenix since I entrusted him to your care. And I thank you for taking care of him. But if we stayed, Phoenix would have to remain isolated from the rest of humanity until he matures simply because he grows so much slower than a normal human child. Wouldn't it be so much better for him to be able to see the whole universe and meet all sorts of people?" He rubbed her arms reassuringly. "We'll be fine. And we'll come to visit. I promise."

For a moment, as she looked up on his kind face, Sarah Jane swore that she saw her second Doctor, all teeth and curls and an impossibly long multi-colored scarf. She found herself returning her own smile to match that of her friend's before wrapping her arms around him tightly. "You had better keep that promise too or I'll find you," she threatened.

"That I have no doubt," the Time Lord replied before slowly pulling away from her embrace. "Now, I hear Luke coming down the stairs so how about we finish our coffees and see him off to school before finishing loading the TARDIS."

The Doctor gave Luke a handshake and a hardy goodbye as the teenager left the house and met up with his friends for their walk to school. Then, with a little help from Sarah Jane, the last of the baby supplies were loaded into the TARDIS – specifically in the nursery that had been created for Phoenix.

The goodbyes between the old friends was short but heartfelt with the Time Lord once again thanking Sarah Jane for all that she had done to help him and his adopted son. A hug and a small wave later, the TARDIS slowly dematerialized from the yard of 13 Bannerman Road, leaving a smiling, reminiscing Sarah Jane Smith to return to the wondrous life she led.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Grand Emperor Perihn strode through the Royal Palace on Lensi with regal majesty, his long intricately braided hair almost brushing the floor behind him as he walked. Just behind him and on either side were two Royal guards. Their own intricate braids, shorter than the Emperor's by nearly a foot, hung in loops from the top of their heads as was traditional for their most important position. Two thin cylinders, approximately one foot in length each and projecting a hologram between them, floated in front of the group.

"General Jray, I was just informed that there is yet another slave revolt in progress. That's the fifth one reported in less than four hours! What the hell is going on with my empire?"

The Lensiati General seemed more than a little flustered by the monarch's ire. "My apologies, Your Greatness, but there seems to be no clear explanation. The slaves on all of our worlds are attacking our armies with incredible coordination. The revolts all started at the same time, stretching our forces to their limits. And it appears that even our own people are joining in the revolt."

"How is that possible?" Perihn demanded as he walked into the throne room.

A voice broke into the conversation. "I'd say that it's because the Lensiati public have discovered exactly how you retaliate against the slightest amount of opposition. And that their slaves are actually warrior-hearts, to use a phrase you would use."

Emperor Perihn stopped abruptly at the sight before him, pushing the holocomm to the side with a single hand. Anger filled his eyes as his guards drew their weapons from their belts, all glaring on the humanoid – one of the slave races from appearances – who dared to sit on his throne. The humanoid was holding a small male child in his arms, though it was obvious that his attention was on the entering royal entourage. The Royal Guards were about to shoot the invader dead, as well as the child he held, but were prevented from doing so with a quick gesture from the Emperor, who found himself suddenly fascinated by the creature. He took several steps forward, his guards moving to either side of the room to insure that they would come to their sovereign's aide at a second's notice.

"You're rather bold for a slave," Perihn commented after a moment.

The Doctor's eyes widened slightly. "You think I'm a slave?" He looked into the Emperor's eyes. "I'm no slave. And neither are your slaves, for that matter. Well… former slaves now."

"Who are you?" the Emperor demanded.

The Time Lord's eyes met his, dark and dangerous. "I'm the Doctor."

"Ah, our greatest enemy."

The Doctor continued as if he hadn't been interrupted by Perihn's query. "By now, those revolts on your various colonies have reached a peak and your satellite governments have fallen. There is also a revolt happening right now on Lensi but your military is completely outnumbered just as they were on the other worlds and they will be defeated just as they were on your colonies. Only General Jray is too frightened to tell you this because, well, if he told you the truth you'd just have him killed."

Perihn shifted his attention from the strange invader to the holocomm floating just to his right, glaring at the image of General Jray. "Is this true, General? Have the colonies fallen to… slaves?" He said the last word with distain. Not receiving an answer, though it was plain by the expression on the General's face what the answer was, he growled in fury. "Commandant Seran, shoot him."

Seran, who stood just behind Jray, straightened visibly at his order. "No, Your Greatness," she responded firmly.

"What?!" Perihn bellowed.

"Commandant Seran knows where her loyalties lie," the Doctor informed the Emperor. "And they aren't with you but rather the people of Lensi and her colonies."

Seran nodded to the Doctor's words. "I grew up on one of the outskirt colonies. My family never owned slaves. And I was honored with the chance to join your military. I was merely a new recruit assigned to the Pasinia when Grand Commandant Heton ordered the bombing of Teranova. I watched the planet burn for the acts of a small handful of slaves, a rebellion that could have been stopped without the genocide of an entire people. And when you actually commended Heton for his actions, I was sickened." She raised her head slightly. "I love our empire, Your Greatness. But I cannot condone such horrific acts. And I am not alone in my feelings on the matter. Half the crew of the Pasinia agreed with me. What we did to Teranova wasn't a hunt and the Teranovians weren't animals. None of our slaves are lesser beings and they all deserve to be free. The Doctor and his martyred Teranovian companion, mother to the child he holds, proved that to us."

Seeing the querulous expression on the monarch's face, the Gallifreyan clarified. "I introduced them to the Last of the Teranovians, my adopted son." He indicated the boy in his arms who appeared to be about two Teranovian years old. "I told anyone who wanted to listen about his mother, how intelligent and brilliant she was, and how she died saving her child. Seran, having been there, backed up the facts of my words and then encouraged the Lensiati people to pass along the story. I figured that since it worked once before on another world far from here, it should work here too. A revolution using words as often as possible. And I showed them how they could coordinate their efforts so that all your worlds acted at exactly the same moment, thus reducing the amount of casualties."

Seran continued her narrative, working off of the Doctor's words. "It took several long years but we have positioned ourselves in key posts on the colonies and there we slowly arranged the revolution, gaining strength with time. We spread the Doctor's story amongst the people and, once we had gained enough public support, we coordinated this final stage of our revolution using the techniques he taught us."

Perihn laughed slightly. "You really think that this… inconvenience will bring down my empire?" He turned to his guards. "Kill the Doctor and the child." He then shifted his attention back to the holocomm. "General Jray, hunt down those traitors and kill them. If they want to see genocide, let them be the first to taste it themselves."

No one moved to obey his orders.

"I said, kill them!" he bellowed furiously.

Again, there was no movement to comply.

The Time Lord took a breath. "I think, Your Greatness, that the General and your guards have come to realize that you aren't worth their lives to protect and obey anymore. As comparatively bloodless as this revolution is, which is quite remarkable considering your people's tendencies towards blood sport, they know that whoever sides with you is destined for execution or life in prison. Oh, I have no doubt that many people have died today – too many people – but revolution has never been pleasant. Yet, sometimes, it is necessary." He took a slow breath as a troupe of soldiers came into the throne room, their weapons aimed at the Emperor. "Don't let there be any more bloodshed, Your Majesty. There has already been too much. Surrender your throne and let your people start a new government, one in which their interests, their concerns are considered."

Perihn regarded the soldiers surrounding him, each with a fire in the eyes that told each was just waiting for him to act rashly and attack them. He watched on the holocomm as General Jray surrendered to Commandant Seran's people, allowing himself to be restrained and taken away. The Commandant was nowhere to be seen in the transmission.

The sovereign's eyes then switched to the Time Lord waiting patiently for his response.

Slowly and deliberately, the Emperor drew his long dagger, causing the soldiers to tense with anticipation. Ignoring their agitation, he reached behind his head and sliced off his braid, letting it fall to the floor behind him before going to his knees and tossing the weapon in the direction of the Gallifreyan.

"You win, Time Lord," he growled, his eyes focused on the calm face of his nemesis. "By the ancient laws of my people, pick up the weapon and begin your reign with my blood."

"I don't want your throne, Perihn," the Doctor told him as Commandant Seran entered the room, marching around the large group. "My only goal here was to insure that what happened to Teranova will never happen again."

"And it never will," Seran assured the Gallifreyan as she stood in front of her former monarch. "Perihn of Strakt Province, the Lensiati have found you to be a tyrant and have followed me into revolution. Do you have anything to say?"

Perihn looked up into Seran's eyes as a small humorless smile reached his mouth. "Only one thing, Seran of Ktanti Province." He paused for a moment before continuing, straightening noticeably. "Long live the Empress."

A second later, Seran swiftly drew her blade and thrust it into Perihn's throat, pulling it out to let him bleed out on the floor. The moment Perihn dropped to the floor, all the soldiers in the room dropped to their knees respectfully before Seran, who stood confidently in front of them.

Phoenix screamed in terror in his father's arms as the Doctor gripped him protectively, shock and anger plain on his face. "What have you done?!" he demanded, his voice rising with fury as he tucked the boy's face against his shoulder, shielding him from the gruesome sight.

Seran turned abruptly towards him. "My duty according to the ancient laws of our people."

"You didn't have to kill him! He surrendered!"

"I made this revolution as bloodless as possible, Doctor," Seran replied forcefully. "I ordered all of our troops to spare the enemy if they surrender, to capture them and imprison them. But this was always a part of it. Perihn knew what his fate would be when he surrendered. His death ends the revolution, legitimizes it with the people, and starts the new dynasty."

"You didn't have to kill him," the Gallifreyan insisted, rubbing Phoenix's back to calm him.

Seran looked up at him sadly. "I didn't have a choice, Time Lord. The ancient laws of the Lensiati are sacred to the majority of our people. In order to gain their support for this revolution, I had to promise to follow the ancient laws of succession. No one in our empire would have accepted this change in our government if he didn't die. Perihn would still be Emperor. If he had attacked us and we killed him, he would be a martyr. Even in death, the people would follow him as their Emperor and we'd be in the midst of a civil war which would last for generations. Millions would have died instead of the few that died today. By cutting off his braid and allowing me to assassinate him rather than imprison him, he validated the revolution with the people. His last act as Emperor was to stop a civil war before it could start and that in itself is an honorable death."

"And now you're Empress," the Doctor stated solemnly.

"It isn't a role I take on lightly, Doctor," she told him bluntly. "I did what I had to do to save my people. It gave me no joy to assassinate the Emperor but it was necessary according to our laws, laws which as Empress I will change." She turned around to face her people, still on their knees before her. "Captain," she called to the Captain of the Royal Guard. The Captain stood at her words and bowed. "Tend to Emperor Perihn's body with all due deference. He was our monarch and should be respected even in death despite his policies. And see to it that the floor of the throne room is given a protective coat so that the Emperor's blood may be preserved and seen. Let his blood spilt be a constant reminder of the great price we all paid for this new dynasty."

Walking towards the throne, she looked up at the Doctor. "You are no longer an enemy of the Lensiati, Time Lord, but rather an honored warrior. We can never repay you for the great service you have done. You and your adopted son will forever be welcome to Lensi and all her colonies. And I promise on my life and the lives of my descendants that the atrocities done by my predecessors will never be repeated."

The Gallifreyan looked into the Lensiati Empress' eyes and saw just how much her actions had affected her, the regret that she had to kill Perihn according to Lensiati law. He could also see the determination in those eyes to change Lensi for the better. He couldn't agree with the method but, understanding the Lensiati abided by their own laws, neither could he argue with it. As horrible as Perihn's death was in his eyes, he knew that Seran was correct in the application of Lensiati law.

Stepping down from the throne's platform, he took a deep breath. "I accept your word, Empress Seran. Just make sure that you do as you have promised. Change your laws. Make it so that _this_ doesn't happen again either. No more bloodshed."

"No more bloodshed," Seran assured. "You have my word as Empress of the Lensiati."

The Time Lord gave her a brief nod before walking around the crowd and out of the room, leaving the former Commandant to rebuild her society.


	9. Epilogue

**PHOENIX RISING**

_Author's Note: Well, now we come to the end. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my little tale. If you did, I encourage you to read my other stories, all of which I have thoroughly enjoyed writing for your enjoyment. I may consider writing a sequel to this story if I get enough positive feedback. Meantime, enjoy "The Waters of Mars" as much as I will (woohoo! New Who!) and God bless!_

**Epilogue**

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS, gently lowering Phoenix to the grated floor before walking to the console. Sending the time ship into the Vortex, he sighed slowly, thinking about all that had happened. For him, it had been only three short Earth years since Nariam of Pande Nisse had died in his arms, giving him the light in his eye who was tottering to a pile of toys on the floor. For the Lensiati, however, it had been fifteen long years of planning towards the revolution he'd just left behind. A nudge in the back of his head told him that, whatever future the Lensiati had now, Empress Seran had kept her words to him. One day, he would have to return to see exactly how the people were holding up to the new dynasty. For now, though, he was content with the knowledge that the blood shed on that fateful day was not be in vain.

A tug on his trouser leg refocused his attention towards the floor. He smiled as Phoenix used the piece of clothing to pull himself to his full height, looking up towards the Doctor with a smile and a giggle. The boy was only a year and a half old, in terms of his lost homeworld, and as such hadn't yet picked up on the skills of forming distinct sentences. However, he was quite capable of expressing himself with his own unique babble and his emotional state. Right now, he jabbered up at the Doctor, saying the word "Da" and "Nanana" several times, all the wide smiling with innocence.

"Hello, there," the Gallifreyan greeted his son, gaining yet another laugh from the boy. The child tugged on the leg again several times, his happiness fading slowly as he realized he wasn't getting what he wanted. Seeing the expression on Phoenix's face, the Time Lord easily interpreted the expression and bent down to pick the boy up. "All right. If you insist. Blimey, you've got me well-trained."

"Bu bu bu na na na na!" the boy told him loudly, clapping his hands together sloppily.

"Really? I didn't know that," the Doctor replied with a broad grin. "So… where do you think we should go? Somewhere quiet. I personally would rather not risk putting you in danger. Have to be a responsible parent, you know."

"Na na da da da!" the child stated.

"Yeah," the Time Lord agreed. "Disney World is a bit too much at your age. Maybe in ten years. How about Hahih? Lovely place to stay for a couple of years or so. Settle down for a bit to let you grow up a little more."

The boy blew a raspberry and giggled at the sound.

"Right. Hahih it is then." He readjusted his hold on the boy as he walked around the console, setting the necessary coordinates and thus redirecting the TARDIS towards the destination. "There, that should do it. Until we materialize, though, I think it's time for a certain young man to have a bath and a nap."

The big yawn from the baby indicated that there was a definite consensus on the issue.

Smiling gently at the boy, the Doctor patted the console before carrying Phoenix through the time ship towards their ultimate goal, namely for both of them to grow in their life together.


End file.
